Encuentros inesperados
by Sapphirine
Summary: Su padre había sido santo de Acuario, ella había sido enviada al Santuario para ejercitar sus habilidades mentales, Shion de Aries era su maestro. Entonces… ¿Por qué aquel chico de cabellos lavandas decía que él era el caballero de la primera casa? Basado en Saint Seiya [MuxOC] y un poco [ShionxOC]
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí traigo una historia que estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo. La idea no es precisamente mía, de hecho, me vino a la mente este fic leyendo Fiebre, de starsdust. Os recomiendo MUCHO esa historia, eso sí, es Yaoi x) A quien no le guste el género, que no lo mire ^^'**_

_**Dicho esto, espero que os guste mucho esta historia y la disfrutéis. Siempre contesto los reviews (ya que hacéis el esfuerzo de dejarlos, yo tengo que contestar ¡Qué menos! ;) Jajajaja)**_

_**Advertencia: Los personajes de 'Saint Seiya' y 'Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas' no me pertenecen; ellos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y (en el caso de 'Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas', también de Shiori Teshirogi), yo solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos. ¡Solo Roma es mi OC!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1. <strong>La discípula de Shion.

Shion suspiraba mientras recorría a toda prisa los últimos escalones hasta el templo del Patriarca. De seguro la reunión ya había empezado. Con esa ya iban 7 veces que llegaba tarde a las reuniones que Sage convocaba, más que nada para mantenerlos informados sobre la situación. La Guerra Santa estaba al caer y no entraba entre los planes del Patriarca dejar que los caballeros se encontraran con todo el percal.

Sage, aunque estuviese retirado del campo de batalla, los instruía y les comentaba las acciones que estaban llevando a cabo los espectros que ya estaba resucitando. Shion agradecía esa dedicación del patriarca, jamás se sabía cuando aquello les podría ser de utilidad, eso sí ¿Era necesario ir a reunión por semana? Él, con una reunión al mes, se encontraba la mar de satisfecho.

Pero así estaban las cosas y él solo era el caballero de Aries. No tenía autoridad sobre el Patriarca.

Los soldados se hicieron a un lado al verle llegar, parecían extrañamente sorprendidos. Shion trató de ignorar sus caras de asombro y se adentró en el palacio. Recorrió los amplios y luminosos pasillos con paso apresurado y se detuvo al llegar al gran portón. Más allá estarían sus compañeros, el Patriarca y muy probablemente la joven Athena.

Para él era todo un problema interrumpir la reunión; Shion era alguien discreto, no le gustaba llamar la atención y, aún así, en cuanto abriese aquellas puertas, tendría las miradas de once caballeros dorados, un patriarca y una joven diosa puestas sobre él. Solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de volver a su templo.

Suspiró profundamente y abrió el portón. Su pronosticó no falló, fue poner un pie en la sala y, automáticamente, todos los presentes le miraron. Trató de mantener la compostura, cerró las puertas y caminó por la alfombra roja hasta una distancia prudencial de sus compañeros ya presentes. Con total dignidad, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y empezó a hablar en un tono muy formal.

— Ruego, disculpen mi demora. Algunos incidentes surgieron.

Solo se escuchó silencio después de aquellas palabras del caballero de Aries. Shion sentía el sudor bajar por su mejilla, su corazón palpitaba incómodamente en su pecho. Que poco le gustaban esas situaciones y allí estaba él, siendo el protagonista de una de ellas. En ocasiones, Shion desearía ser como Kardia o Manigoldo, no eran pocas las veces en las que ambos caballeros llegaban tarde aunquq poco les importaba. Ellos entraban, hacían una reverencia y, como si nada, iban a sus sitios. Él no era tan despreocupado aunque, siendo ya siete veces las que llegaba tarde, cualquiera diría lo contrario.

— Ves a tu asiento, Shion —ordenó el patriarca después de unos angustiantes segundos de silencio para el caballero de Aries—.

Shion obedeció. Anduvo hasta su asiento, situado entre los tronos donde se sentaban Asmita y Manigoldo. Aries pensó que ya estaba, que ahora la reunión tomaría el rumbo de siempre: la Guerra Santa. A su desgracia, las siguientes palabras del patriarca no hicieron que la atención de sus compañeros sobre él disminuyese, sino todo lo contrario.

— Es bueno que ya hayas llegado. Este asunto te repercute especialmente.

— ¿A mí, señor?

Shion no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿Qué tendría el patriarca para él? ¿Algo en relación al templo? Debía admitir que, al tener las armaduras ocupando gran parte de la superficie, el primer templo del Santuario no daba demasiada buena impresión pero ¿importaba eso algo?

Sage hizo otro de sus cargantes silencios y luego miró hacia atrás, en dirección a la cortina que colgaba tras su asiento y el trono donde la joven diosa observaba divertida a sus caballeros más poderosos.

— Ya puedes pasar.

De detrás de la cortina apareció una chica. A juzgar por los rasgos de su edad, debería ser de la misma edad de Dohko y Shion. Su cabello era añil, resaltando aún más aquellos profundos ojos azules, de un color más intenso que el del cielo. Incluso desde donde Shion estaba, se quedó cautivado por la vivacidad de aquellos ojos.

— Ella es Roma, la hija del antiguo santo de Acuario.

Ella hizo una simple reverencia y volvió sus ojos sobre la sala. Examinaba a los presentes con especial atención, pero no parecía tener siquiera curiosidad.

— Debido a ciertas circunstancias, deberá permanecer en el Santuario por un tiempo.

— Entonces ¿es eso? —preguntó Manigoldo despreocupadamente— ¿Nos has llamado para decirnos que tendremos a una criaja en las doce casas?

Sage iba a reprimir la falta de respeto de su discípulo, pero Roma se le avanzó, haciendo su primera intervención desde que llegó:

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te quite el puesto de 'crío de los doce templos', Cáncer?

Manigoldo la miró con ojos grandes, mientras que el resto trataba de mantenerse la risa. Bueno, todos menos Regulus y Kardia, quienes no repararon en reírse tras ver la cara que se le quedó a Cáncer. Incluso Sasha, quien trataba de mantenerse seria, no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra risita.

Sage suspiró, en parte le estaba merecido a Manigoldo por su evidente falta de respeto, pero temía que eso no se convirtiera en una guerra personal entre Roma y su discípulo.

— Volviendo al tema —empezó a decir Sage—, Roma no solo se quedará a vivir aquí por un tiempo, sino que durante su estancia deberá trabajar su cosmos.

— ¿Desde cero? —preguntó Aldebaran—.

— Para nada. Ella ya conoce el poder del cosmos, únicamente que jamás supieron como potenciar cierta habilidad.

— ¿Pero tiene habilidad?

Manigoldo preguntó aquello con clara intención de molestarla. Ella sonrió y respondió:

— No como otros.

Y así Roma se marcó otro punto a su favor, mientras, la guerra contra el santo de Cáncer se hacía cada vez más inminente. Sage suspiró y Shion salió al rescate del patriarca, a ver si así le perdonaba el haber llegado tarde.

— ¿Qué habilidad tiene ella?

— Es por eso que antes he dicho que este asunto te incumbía, Shion. Ella tiene una psicoquinesis propia de los lemuvianos.

Shion parpadeó extrañado y luego miró a la chica. Aunque tenía la piel clara, ella no tenía aquellos dos puntos en la frente tan característicos de su raza. En su lugar, igual que el resto de humanos, tenía cejas.

— Pero…

El caballero de Aries no terminó la oración, cuando ella intervino, respondiendo a su duda.

— Mi madre era lemuviana. Heredé sus poderes, pero no su aspecto.

Shion asintió lentamente. Aquella era la primera vez que oía hablar sobre un lemuviano juntado con un humano. No es que su raza tuviera nada en contra de los humanos, pero solían juntarse entre ellos. En Jamir, todos los matrimonios eran concertados y solo él, como caballero de Aries, escapó de aquella tediosa tradición.

— Entiendo —dijo quedamente—.

Sage esperó unos instantes y volvió a hablar.

— Por eso, Shion, me declino a pensar que eres la mejor opción para Roma. Athena-sama así mismo lo cree.

Shion miró a la diosa y esta asintió. Seguidamente, los ojos del lemuviano se posaron sobre la susodicha chica. Solo de pensar que la tendría dando vueltas por el templo, se ponía nervioso. Él jamás fue bueno con las mujeres, se ponía nervioso, temblaba, tartamudeaba. Únicamente Yuzuriha escapaba a esa regla y, si lo hacía, era porque la veía como una guerrera como él, no como una chica.

Y aunque pudiera sentirse incomodo con la presencia de la muchacha, no estaba de más decir que de nada servía replicar. Sage había tomado la decisión: ella iría a vivir a Aries.

Durante el resto de la reunión, Shion se mantuvo en silencio y únicamente intervenía cuando era estrictamente necesario. Necesitaría tiempo para asumir que tendría a una chica viviendo con él. En ocasiones se reía, preocupándose por algo como eso, pero es que no lo podía evitar.

Salió de la reunión aún con todas esas preocupaciones dando vueltas por su cabeza y solo la voz de Dohko logró sacarlo de su trance.

— Shion, estás pálido.

Shion miró a su amigo y se apresuró en negar.

— No, que va.

Libra entrecerró los ojos y lo examinó, queriendo valorar si aquellas palabras dichas torpemente eran verdad. Al final se dio por vencido y suspiró pesadamente.

— No me digas que te preocupa tener a una chica en el templo.

Shion se tensó al instante. Trató de sonreír, pero sus labios adoptaron una forma que más se asemejaban a una mueca que a una sonrisa. Dohko se dio por respondido con ese gesto y siguió andando. En silencio, Shion lo siguió.

— No se acabara el mundo por eso —empezó a decir Dohko—. No parecía mala persona…

— ¡¿Qué no?! ¡Es un diablo!

Ambos caballeros miraron hacia Cáncer con cierto recelo.

— Manigoldo —empezó a decir Dohko—, la provocaste ¿Cómo no quieres que se vuelva?

— ¡Yo no la provoqué!

— Suerte.

La irónica respuesta de Dohko hizo reír al caballero de Aries. Pronto se inició una especie de pelea verbal entre Dohko y Manigoldo a la que, gustosamente, se sumaron otros dorados como Aldebaran o Kardia. Shion, acompañado de Degel, Aspros y el Cid, observaban con ligera indiferencia. Otros, como Regulus, animaban apasionadamente mientras Sísifo trataba de calmar la situación. Seguramente, lo último que quería Sagitario, era un problema entre los caballeros dorados.

No está de más decir que Asmita y Albafika pasaron de aquel pequeño espectáculo y se fueron directos a su templo.

— ¿Podemos dejarlo por hoy? —preguntó Sísifo al borde de su paciencia—.

— ¡Yo no he empezado! —gritaron los cuatro al unísono—.

Sísifo suspiró pesadamente y se masajeó la sien en busca de un último gramo de paciencia perdido por su cuerpo.

— Vaya grupo… —murmuró para sí mismo—.

De los presentes, solo Shion logró ver como Athena salía del templo en dirección a ellos. El resto de dorados se percataron de la presencia de la diosa cuando esta ya estaba allí. Ella pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos, a lo que los caballeros respondieron con un suspiro de alivio.

Aquella era la señal que habían creado entre todos. A Sasha no le terminaba de gustar que, personas mayores que ella tuvieran que arrodillarse al verla así que hizo un pacto con todos los caballeros dorados: mientras Sage no estuviera, ellos no tendrían que arrodillarse en su presencia e incluso, si querían, podían llamar por su nombre de pila. Aunque, debía admitir, esto último solo unos pocos caballeros lo hacían.

— Veo que os lo estáis pasando muy bien.

— Usted también —rió Aldebaran—.

— ¿No se enfadará Sage-sama si no la ve estudiando? —preguntó Sísifo dando un paso hacia la diosa—.

Sasha negó y sonrió.

— Venía a advertiros —explicó con una sonrisa traviesa—.

— ¿A nosotros? —preguntó Aspros ligeramente desconcertado—.

— Sage viene hacia aquí.

Nadie dijo nada pero, a juzgar por las expresiones que había entre los caballeros dorados, era evidente que el pánico cundió con aquellas palabras de la diosa. Ella rió nuevamente y añadió:

— Creo que ha escuchado vuestros gritos.

Los santos que permanecieron de observadores, y en especial Sísifo, fulminaron a Manigoldo y compañía quienes no pudieron hacer más que encogerse de hombros. Así pues, en un tiempo record, los caballeros bajaron a sus templos a una velocidad de campeonato.

Al principio corrían para huir del patriarca, todos temían sus reprimendas, en especial Manigoldo. Pero, a la altura del templo de Libra, bajar a los templos se convirtió en una especie de carrera entre los santos restantes hasta que, después de Tauro, solo quedó Shion.

Aries no comprobó cuanto tiempo tardó en llegar a su templo, pero estaba seguro que había batido todos los records. Le dolía el pecho al respirar, fruto del increíble esfuerzo que había hecho. A medida que caminaba, sus piernas se hacían pesadas. Era el momento de tomar un descanso.

Anduvo todo el templo a través y tomó asiento en los escalones de la entrada. Aquel era un lugar tranquilo, más aún cuando empezaba a anochecer. Aún podía vislumbrar los últimos rayos del sol ocultándose tras las montañas. Corría un aire frío y húmedo, muy distinto al que había en su tierra natal pero que, de todos modos, Shion adoraba.

Recostó su espalda contra la columna y contempló aquel paisaje. Grecia no tenía nada que ver con Jamir, pero aún así lo sentía como si aquel fuera su hogar.

Eventualmente, el viento lo fue adormeciendo, arrastrándolo a los brazos de Morfeo. Se hubiese quedado allí dormido de no ser por la persona que se detuvo a su lado. Shion tuvo que mirarla un par de veces antes de poder recordar quién era.

— Buenos días.

Shion botó, llevándose instintivamente una mano al pecho, temiendo que su corazón se fuese de lugar por el susto. Ella lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien?

Él se levantó torpemente y asintió. Mentalmente se maldijo por reaccionar de aquel modo. Empezaba bien su convivencia con aquella chica que… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Tu nombre era Rom…

— Roma —le ayudó ella—. Es el mismo nombre de la ciudad. No puede ser tan complicado, señor caballero de Aries.

— Shion, ese es mi nombre. Señor caballero de Aries solo me llaman los aprendices y la señorita Athena cuando era más pequeña. Bueno, también me llama así Manigoldo cuando quiere molestarme.

Roma sonrió y Shion la imitó.

— Y ¿Roma? Jamás escuché a alguien que se llamase como una ciudad.

— Bueno, aquí estoy yo.

— La verdad me gusta. Es bastante original y Roma tiene una gran historia detrás. Es un bonito nombre.

Shion dijo aquello con absoluta sinceridad, sin pensar en qué consecuencias podría tener. Eventualmente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la chica. Ahora que los tenía más de cerca, sentía que podía quedarse atrapado en aquel azul. Tan cautivado estaba por sus ojos, que ni siquiera se percató del leve sonrojo de la joven.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir, exactamente, cuándo tiempo estuvieron allí, en completo silencio, solo el viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles. Finalmente, Shion se obligó a reaccionar.

— ¿Te ayudo con el equipaje?

— Las doncellas ya lo han hecho.

Él asintió lentamente, lamentándose por dentro por haber perdido una oportunidad para romper aquella extraña sensación que se había creado entre ambos. Ella se balanceó levemente y le miró.

— ¿Te apetece cenar algo?

Shion la miró fijamente durando unos instantes y, bastante serio, contestó:

— Estoy muerto de hambre.

Ella rió. Shion no entendió porque pero, al escucharla reír, su pecho pareció aligerarse y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ¿Podría aquello funcionar?

**4 meses después…**

Shion contemplaba los progresos de su discípula desde las gradas del coliseo. Debía admitir que, por el poco tiempo que llevaban entrenando, Roma había obtenido un excelente control de su habilidad. Aún cometía algunos errores, era normal, pero seguía siendo una alumna prodigiosa.

Mientras esos pensamientos corrían por la cabeza del caballero de Aries, Dohko se acercó a su amigo y tomó asiento a su lado.

— Parece que será una dura contrincante ¿Me permitirías luchar con ella algún día?

Shion rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

— Pregúntaselo a ella. Yo solo soy su maestro.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Shion! ¿Solo su maestro? Permíteme decirte que las mentiras de Regulus resultan más creíbles.

Shion miró a Dohko con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro. Por suerte, Libra conocía al caballero que guardaba la primera casa y, de alguna manera, logró entender lo que aquella expresión quería decir.

— ¿A que tanto desconcierto, Shion? ¡Será que no es verdad!

— No sé de qué me hablas —se apresuró a decir Aries—.

Dohko estaba al borde del desespero ¿Tanto le costaba a Shion entender lo que quería decir? ¡Si estaba super claro!

— A ver —empezó a decir, haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia de su cuerpo—, hace 4 meses que Roma vive en el mismo templo que tú. Siempre estáis juntos —Shion asintió— ¿No ha pasado nada entre vosotros?

Shion pensó unos instantes, tratando de sintetizar lo ocurrido en los últimos 4 meses. Finalmente negó. Libra se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se levantó de un salto y empezó a pasearse por la grada.

— Tiene que ser una broma —aseguró Dohko con el rostro completamente serio. Shion negó nuevamente y Libra pareció desesperarse aún más— ¡¿Pero lo dices en serio?!

— ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga, Dohko?! Te prometo que entre nosotros solo hay una relación normal de maestro a pupilo.

— ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! Shion, me preocupa que seas tan ciego al amor.

Shion empezaba a sentir aquella conversación como irreal. Dohko, aunque era uno de sus mejores amigos, no solía hablar de temas amorosos con él. Aún no entendía porque el caballero de Libra le sacaba el tema.

— Déjalo, Dohko. En serio que no entiendo de que me estás hablando —pidió Shion completamente derrotado—.

Dohko iba a volver a la carga, pero Roma se acercaba. A Shion se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su discípula acercarse hacia ellos, sonriendo radiante. Dohko dejó que Shion se librara esta vez pero, mentalmente, se prometió que en algún otro momento ya volvería a sacarle el tema y, esta vez seguro, tendría la respuesta que quería.

— Cuanto tiempo para hablar, y yo entrenando sin descanso —rió ella al alcanzarlos—.

Shion sonrió cálidamente.

— Por hoy ya está bien. Está a punto de anochecer. Deberíamos regresar hacia Aries.

— ¿Ya va a oscurecer? —se extrañó Roma—.

— Aquí, en invierno, oscurece sobre las 6 de la tarde —explicó Dohko—.

Roma asintió y, junto a los dos dorados, emprendió la marcha hacia la primera de las casas del Santuario. Los aspirantes habían menguado notablemente, quedando únicamente los guardias del turno de tardes. Ella los observaba con atención, aún y haber estado allí ya por 4 meses, se le hacía extraño aquel lugar.

Se incorporaron en el camino empedrado que conducía a las doce casas. Para ese entonces, el sol ya había empezado a descender y el cielo se había teñido de un cálido color naranja. Los tres siguieron andando, disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad de la tarde, hasta que el ensordecedor ruido de una alarma los puso en guardia.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! —preguntó Roma—.

Shion y Dohko cruzaron sus miradas.

— Algo ha ocurrido —sentenció Aries—.

Pronto echaron a correr. Recorrieron todo el camino y se plantaron en las puertas del templo de Aries, allí, Sísifo se Sagitario los esperaba. El caballero tenía una mirada severa y firme, sus brazos cruzados denotaban aún más autoridad.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Sísifo? —preguntó Libra— ¿Por qué ha sonado la alarma?

Roma escuchaba su conversación lejana. Por alguna razón, no quería escuchar lo que dirían, seguramente malas noticias. Estaba harta de escuchar solo problemas. Desvió la mirada a los escalones que conducían a Aries, percatándose que en uno de ellos había una pieza que brillaba con extraña luz. Ella se acercó y la tomó. Parecía una especie de cristal, con extraños diseños dentro de él. Observándolo más detenidamente, se percató que había la letra Gamma grabada en él.

Ella lo observó unos instantes más y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Seguramente sería de alguien. Más tarde le preguntaría a Shion, a ver si a él le sonaba de algo.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

A Roma le extrañó esa reacción de Dohko, así que empezó a prestar atención a lo que los tres caballeros decían.

— ¿Han robado el cristal de la armadura? —Shion, aunque aparentaba estar más tranquilo que Dohko, estaba igual de sorprendido que el caballero de la séptima casa— ¿Quién ha podido hacerlo?

— Eso es lo que aún no sabemos —explicó Sísifo—. Por eso he bajado hasta aquí. Shion, tú eres el encargado de la primera casa, debería pedirte que extremes tu atención a todo aquel que cruza por aquí.

Roma se sintió molesta con Sísifo. Shion tenía mucha responsabilidad por ser el guardián de la primera casa, parecía que todo tenía que recaer sobre él. Le molestó que Sagitario, quien parecía alguien tan decente y justo, no cayera en la presión que Shion soportaba. Se obligó a seguir a los caballeros al interior del templo, de todos modos, nada haría quedándose allí fuera.

Entró y de pronto se sintió mareada. Escuchaba un pitido muy fuerte en sus oídos, sus ojos empezaron a desenfocar los objetos hasta que no le permitieron ver nada; sus brazos y piernas fueron perdiendo la fuerza y finalmente la hicieron caer en el frío suelo del templo de Aries.

Recordaba las figuras de Shion, Dohko y Sísifo muy lejanas, casi irreales. Los recuerdos se acumulaban en su cabeza, se mezclaban entre ellos. Y eventualmente, todos ellos perdieron en sentido. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, le costaba pensar con claridad. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla, no entendía que le estaba pasando…

Y entonces, ella despertó. Roma estaba asustada, respirando agitadamente. Sentía su piel y su cabello totalmente empapados. Se incorporó y examinó a su alrededor. Conocía aquel lugar, una sala de la casa de Aries.

Aquel lugar estaba repleto de estanterías, todas ellas con libros de diversos tamaños y colores. Roma fue corriendo su vista por la sala, primero las estanterías, luego las pilas de documentos que había en el suelo, la ventana, el escritorio y…

Roma se extrañó al ver a aquel chico. Estaba sentado en la silla, leyendo un deteriorado libro marrón. Su cabello, recogido en una coleta, era de color lavanda, increíblemente largo. Sus ojos, aunque ocultos tras unas lentes, eran de un verde esmeralda que ella jamás hacia visto.

Él pareció percatarse de que había despertado; se quitó las lentes y las dejó encima de la mesa, luego, miró a Roma con aquellos profundos ojos.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Ella permaneció unos instantes en silencio, examinando las reacciones del chico. Aunque no pareciera nadie que fuera a atacarla, no podía bajar la guardia.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con cierta desconfianza—.

— Mi nombre es Mu. Soy el caballero de Aries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero que os haya gustado! No olvidéis dejar algún review y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)<strong>_

_**Enna**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. **¿Eres el auténtico caballero de Aries?

Una brillante luz brilló a sus espaldas. Shion volteó, incapaz de reaccionar al ver aquél terrible poder materializado en un rayo que cubrió a su alumna. Quiso gritar, correr a ella, por algo lo repelió. Los tres dorados salieron despedidos aleatoriamente.

Shion fue frenado por una de las últimas columnas del templo de Aries. Si no hubiese llevado la armadura puesta, seguramente estaría muerto. Miró a su alrededor, Sísifo yacía en el suelo, levemente herido. No logró localizar a Dohko. Miró apuradamente a su alrededor ¿En dónde había ido su amigo? Poco después, le escuchó quejándose:

— ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —Shion suspiró aliviado y miró hacia donde provenía la voz. A diferencia de Sísifo o él, Dohko fue enviado directamente a los escalones que conducían al templo de Tauro—.

— Que gran poder —balbuceó Sísifo tratándose de ponerse en pie, sobándose la cabeza en busca del origen de la sangre que chorreaba por su rostro—.

Ahora solo faltaba una persona. Shion trató de fijar su vista hacia la entrada del templo, pero nada había allí. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero el tobillo izquierdo le falló. Hizo una mueca de dolor, puede que tuviese lo torcido. Aún así, no se quedaría allí, debía comprobar donde estaba Roma. Se levantó, recostando su peso contra la columna y, una vez en pie, cojeo a lo largo del templo.

Sísifo lo observaba desde atrás, sus ojos parecían admirar la fuerza de Shion, capaz de levantarse después de semejante impacto. Dohko regresó al interior de la casa, deteniéndose a su lado. Sagitario alzó la vista, viendo como la armadura de Libra fue dañada. Suerte, su guardián apenas tenía algunos arañazos. A diferencia de Dohko, ni Shion ni él tenían la armadura dañada, por el contrario, habían recibido heridas más graves en sus cuerpos.

— ¿Puedes levantarse, Sísifo? —preguntó Dohko tendiéndole la mano—.

Sísifo la aceptó gustosamente, sabía que solo no lograría ponerse en pie. Una vez derecho, tomó aire. Sentía como diversas parte de su cuerpo le pinchaban produciéndole un agudo dolor, a pesar de eso no parecía hubiese algo realmente grave.

— Sísifo, estas sangrando. En la cabeza.

Excepto por esa herida en la cabeza. Sísifo suspiró pesadamente. Puso una mano encima de la herida y miró hacia donde Shion se dirigía.

Aries tropezaba, se sentía frustrado por andar tan torpe pero aquella era la única manera de avanzar. A medida que cruzaba su templo, su corazón se hacía más pequeño. Por primera vez para Shion, el templo de Aries pareció no tener fin. La angustia ya lo dominaba por completo, el desespero estaba reflejado en sus ojos.

Llegó a la escalinata. Las antorchas iluminaban la entrada, no había un solo rincón de oscuridad y, en medio de toda aquella cálida luz, ella no estaba. Shion sintió la necesidad de bajar a comprobarlo más de cerca, pero una mano le atrapó el brazo impidiéndole bajar un solo escalón. Shion volteó, Dohko estaba allí.

— ¿Dónde vas, Shion? —preguntó el guardián del séptimo templo. Su tono grave mostraba la preocupación que sentía—.

Shion quiso contestarle, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Sentía como todos aquellos sentimientos les impedían la salida, atrancándolas en su garganta. Al poco tiempo, Sísifo les dio alcance.

A Sagitario le bastó una sola mirada a Shion para sentir lo devastado e impotente que se sentía. Rápidamente bajó la mirada, incapaz de ver al sereno caballero de Aries en aquel estado.

— Shion —lo llamó Dohko—.

Aries negó.

— No está.

Dohko y Sísifo sintieron como un puñal cruzaba sus corazones al sentir aquellas palabras del ariano. Shion estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar, tratando de mantener la compostura.

— Dohko, no está —Shion encaró a Libra, su mirada era suplicante. Dohko sintió el fuerte agarre de su amigo, aunque no dijo nada— ¡Ella no está!

Sísifo apretó sus puños, trató de serenarse aunque la situación fuese para desesperarse. Alzó la mirada, trató de fijarla en las estrellas del cielo. Cerró sus ojos, concentro sus fuerzas. Buscó en cada lugar, en cada rincón del Santuario pero, Shion tenía razón. Roma no estaba allí.

**Roma.**

Escuchó aquella declaración lejana, irreal. La idea de que aquello fuese un sueño cruzó su mente pero… Se sentía demasiado real. Podía sentir la confusión nublar su pensamiento, la angustia cubrir todo su pecho, poco a poco se iba paralizando ¿Dónde estaba Shion? ¿Dónde estaban Dohko y Sísifo? ¿Por qué aquel chico dijo que era el caballero de Aries?

Mu la miraba atentamente, negándose a intervenir hasta que llegase el momento adecuado. Poco a poco, esos ojos azules salieron a encuentro de los suyos. Él se tensó cuando hicieron contacto, sorprendido de la brillantez y vivacidad de aquel azul. Se asemejaba al color del cielo, aquel tan profundo que podía observar desde su torre en Jamir.

— No —Mu creyó haber escuchado mal. Ella se echó hacia atrás, como si quisiera alejarse de él. Poco a poco, su rostro confuso fue pasando a uno más desconfiado—. No —afirmó con más autoridad esta vez—.

Mu tomó aire, quiso hablar pero ella se le avanzó:

— ¿Dónde está mi maestro? —preguntó. Mu apreció como aquellas palabras empezaban a tomar un tono amenazador. Aquello iba mal, sino hacía nada podría terminar por atacarlo. No tendría miedo si fuese una chica normal y corriente pero, incluso en aquel estado convaleciente en el que se encontraba, podía percibir un enorme cosmos que poseía—.

— ¿Quién es tu maestro? —preguntó él tratando de mantener la calma, buscando no mostrar un solo signo de duda o miedo—.

— Shion.

Aquella palabra cruzó el pecho de Mu despiadadamente. Todo empezaba a ser demasiado onírico para llamarse realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron, la miraron. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviese mintiendo, no, no mentía. Ella era…

— ¡Él es el verdadero caballero de Aries!

Saltó de la cama y echó a correr. Mu tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, observando toda la secuencia en cámara lenta pero incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo. Su mente parecía ausente, o incluso todo él estaba lejos de allí.

Ni siquiera él entendía que le estaba ocurriendo, como si la simple mención del nombre de su maestro le hubiese evocado felices recuerdos que decidió enterrar. Quiso regresar a aquellos días, pero era imposible. Ahora él era el caballero de Aries, tenía a un discípulo a su cuidado y a una extraña en su templo que intentaba huir de él.

…

…

— Oh no.

Lanzó la silla del impulso que tomó al levantarse y emprendió un particular maratón en la búsqueda de la chica. Sorteó los muebles que ocupaban la zona residencial de templo y salió al corredor principal. Aquel lugar estaba plagado de columnas, pero Mu lo conocía a la perfección. Rápidamente avistó una sombra moverse entre los pilares que daban a la cara norte del templo. Oh no, iba en dirección al templo de Tauro.

Si alguien daba con ella, de seguro sería juzgada o encerrada por loca. No debía dejarla sola hasta que no conociera la situación. Con eso en mente, Mu esprintó; logró alcanzarla cuando ella estaba en la primera plataforma de la escalinata que conducía a los templos superiores.

Mu la abrazó desde atrás, asegurándose así que no se escapara. Ella forcejeó.

— ¡Suéltame! —ordenó—.

— No puedo hacer eso —aunque no levantó la voz, la autoridad de sus palabras sonaron como una orden—. Regresa a Aries.

— ¡Tengo que encontrarle!

Mu no alcanzó a entender la situación hasta que vio aquella brillante luz rodeándolos. Ese tono dorado, aquella sensación de que el suelo desaparecía, que el cielo se volvía negro. Tele-transportación.

Lo siguiente que sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro derecho, fruto de la caída. El suelo era de piedra, frío. Aún sujetaba a la chica quien, igual que él, había padecido algún que otro golpe. Le costaba abrir los ojos, sus parpados se sentían pesados. Logró ver aquel cabello añil tendido por el suelo, completamente desordenado. Suspiró aliviado aunque la preocupación se presentó rápidamente.

Sin duda aquel era un templo del Santuario, pero no el de Aries. Con un poco de suerte, el propietario de dicho lugar no estaría allí pero, cuando escuchó el ruido de unos pasos acercarse, abandonó esa opción con un increíble suspiro.

El propietario se detuvo cerca suyo. Mu sintió como la chica se tensaba entre sus brazos, tenía curiosidad para saber de quién se trataba, así que levantó la mirada a comprobar.

— ¡Asmita! —gritó ella. Shaka levantó una ceja, levemente confuso— ¡Asmita, ayúdame! Tengo que encontrar a Shion. Él…

La chica detuvo sus palabras. Pareció quedarse muda cuando miró a los ojos de Shaka, tan azules como los suyos. Mu decidió que era el momento de soltarla. Retiró sus brazos y se incorporó; ella hizo lo mismo, aunque rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. No parecía comprender lo que sucedía, algo fallaba.

— Debo pediros que me acompañéis. En breves voy a tener una visita, y no quiero dar explicaciones.

Aries asintió y la miró. Parecía que su cabeza estaba lejos de allí, pero aún así obedeció las palabras de Shaka. Se levantó y trató de recomponer sus pensamientos. Mu la vigilaba de cerca mientras ambos se abrían paso por las estancias privadas del templo, guiados por su guardián.

Mu no había estado demasiadas veces en el templo de Virgo, apenas tenía un vago recuerdo de cuando era pequeño. Ahora podía observarlo con mucho más detalle que aquel entonces. Shaka los llevó a una terraza. Esta tenía las vigas de piedra, cubiertas por una verde enredadera. Había una mesa de estilo aravico en el centro del lugar; encima de ella un juego de tetera y tazas de metal. Tímidamente, Mu se adentró en aquel espacio. Lo mirase como lo mirase, allí reinaba una calma y paz envidiables.

Sus verdes ojos reflejaron el patio que había frente a ellos. Más allá de las cuatro columnas dóricas había una amplia explanada de verde hierba. Se divisaba un bosque en el horizonte que marcaba una línea entre el verde del suelo y el azul del cielo.

— Tomad asiento y esperad a que regrese. Si queréis, podéis serviros algo de té.

Dicho eso, Virgo desapareció por la puerta en la que habían entrado. Mu, al igual que la chica, tomó asiento en las sillas. Una ligera brisa se filtraba al lugar, haciendo danzar sus cabelleras. Mu sentía el ambiente tenso que había, quería hablar, pero no sabía cómo o de qué.

— É-Él… —Aries se sorprendió al escuchar aquella palabra salir de su boca. Lentamente, la chica salió al encuentro de su mirada, sus ojos ahora eran mucho más profundos, infinitos tal vez— puede ver ¿verdad?

Mu no pudo evitar sentirse chocado por aquella pregunta ¿Le estaba preguntando si Shaka de Virgo era ciego? Era cierto que solía mantener, la mayor parte del tiempo, los ojos cerrados pero no era ciego.

— Sí.

Ella asintió decepcionada. Mu entrevió la oportunidad de lograr algo de información para aclarar aquella extraña situación. Su maestro debería haberle comentado que tenía otra discípula aunque, ella aún lo reconocía como el caballero dorado de Aries, por lo que tuvo que ser su discípula antes de que Shion le entrenase. Aún así, la mirase por donde la mirase, aquella chica era menor que él. Nada tenía sentido.

— Antes llamaste a Shaka, Asmita ¿Quién es él?

— ¿Quién es Shaka?

Mu tragó en seco. Definitivamente aquello no tenía lógica. Inhaló profundamente, esclarecer aquello requeriría de toda su paciencia.

— Es el caballero de Virgo ¿Y Asmita?

— Es el caballero de Virgo.

Mu estaba al borde del desespero, se consolaba sabiendo que ella tampoco estaba demasiado bien pues la mueca que tenía en su rostro era memorable. Respiró, trató de reordenar sus pensamientos en busca de alguna coherencia entre ellos. Intento fallido, nada parecía tener relación.

— Antes de nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella la miró extrañado. Por alguna razón, una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Mu.

— Aún no me lo has dicho.

— Roma —pareció titubear al decirlo—. Sí, Roma.

Mu rió suavemente ante eso.

— ¿No estás segura de que ese sea tu nombre?

— ¡No es eso! —Mu rió ante su reacción—.

Mientras escuchaba las risas del lemuviano, una tímida sonrisa se fue formando en los labios de Roma. Cuando Mu la miró de nuevo, su sonrisa le reconfortó. Aquella era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, tan tranquila, parecía que toda aquella desconfianza y confusión se habían disipado.

— Me alegra verte sonreír, al fin.

Cuando Mu se percató de las palabras que acababa de decir, su rostro adoptó un intenso color rojo. Se suponía que aquello era una pensamiento dentro de su cabeza ¿Por qué terminó siendo pronunciado por sus labios? Al otro lado de la mesa, Roma tenía una expresión muy parecida a la del lemuviano, evitando encontrar su mirada por vergüenza.

Justo en ese instante, Shaka regresó a la sala. Mu dio mil gracias a la oportunidad del caballero.

— Si que ha durado poco la visita —trató de decir Mu, intentando que aquel nerviosismo no se apreciase en su voz—.

Shaka frunció el ceño. Oh no, había olvidado que Shaka era increíblemente perceptible, incluso aunque mantuviese sus ojos cerrados. Mu rezó a todos los dioses existentes para que Shaka no mencionase nada sobre su sonrojo o el de Roma pero, a su suerte, Virgo dejó pasar el tema.

— En un principio no iba a tener ninguna visita. Luego llegasteis vosotros de forma tan brusca, que Aioria pensó que iba algo mal y vino a ver.

— ¿Aioria? —preguntó ella extrañada de escuchar ese nombre—.

— Es el caballero de Leo —le respondió Shaka dirigiéndose a ella un instante y luego volviendo su rostro en dirección a Mu—.

Mu esperaba escuchar una réplica por parte de la chica, aunque dicha réplica jamás llegó. Si algo tenía bueno Shaka era la forma directa y clara que tenía en decir las cosas, llegando incluso a ser despiadado. Aries estaba seguro que, de haber sido él quien le hubiese contestado, ella le hubiese objetado algo. Suspiró, no podía perder el tiempo pensando en supuestos casos.

— ¿Qué le has dicho para que se fuera?

— Que había hecho un experimento lanzando un gato a una dimensión cualquiera.

— ¡¿Has hecho eso?! —se alarmó Roma, levantándose de la propia impresión que las palabras de Virgo le estaba causando—.

Shaka miró en su dirección, su rostro imperturbable como siempre.

— Fue un pavo real.

Aunque Roma no dijo nada, su expresión de completa sorpresa hablaba por si sola. Y, aunque Shaka mantuviese sus ojos cerrados, podía sentir el increíble asombro de la chica aunque claro, tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Otras cosas más importantes rondaban su mente.

— Ahora, hay algo que me interesa especialmente —empezó a decir el caballero de Virgo. Mu esperó expectante— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella parpadeó varias veces y contestó en una voz suave:

— Roma.

— Está bien, Roma. Cuando os habéis tele-transportado y aterrizado en el suelo del templo, me has llamado pidiéndome ayuda. Quiero que repitas el nombre por el que me nombraste.

Ella cerró sus ojos un instante y tensó sus labios, parecía querer retener la paciencia necesaria para no molestarse. Aries tomó aire, deseando internamente que aquellos dos no estuviesen todo el día peleándose como Milo y Aioria. Solo le faltaba eso.

— _Bra_.

Mu se sintió extrañamente atraído por aquella palabra, dicha en un idioma del que nunca antes había escuchado hablar. La chica levantó la mirada, mirando con decisión al caballeo de Virgo. Este permitió que los demás contemplasen el azul de sus ojos y observó a la chica con especial atención, estudiando cada gesto.

— Asmita.

Una expresión de deleite apareció por el rostro Virgo; Mu no sabía cómo tomarse aquello. Shaka cerró nuevamente sus ojos y sonrió:

— Acompañadme. Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar. Quiero comprobar un par de cosas.

Roma buscó a Mu con la mirada. Aries se compadeció al verla, Shaka se le presentaba como un extraño, aunque, si lo pensaba fríamente, él también lo era. Sonrió, tratando de reconfortar a la chica y asintió. Dudosa, se levantó. Parece que quiso tomar fe de su palabra.

Siguieron a Shaka por las galerías del templo hasta que descendieron a la planta baja. Al lado opuesto de las escaleras por las que habían bajado, se encontraba un portón. Parecía estar hecho de una especie de metal cobrizo, con diferentes relieves grabados en él.

A paso lento, anduvieron hasta detenerse delante de este. Shaka lo abrió, mostrando el increíble jardín que había al otro lado. Mu jamás pensó que el rumor que escuchó sería cierto.

Hacía tiempo, mientras estaba comprando algunas supervisiones en el pueblo cercano a Jamir, Mu escuchó decir sobre un enorme jardín en la casa de Virgo. Un jardín coronado por Sales, ambos completamente idénticos. Los mismos sales que ahora se reflejaban en sus ojos.

— ¿Que es este lugar? —preguntó Roma quien parecía no salir de su asombro—.

— El Jardín de los Sales Gemelos —le contestó el guardián de virgo presuntuoso—. Creo que este lugar nos puede ayudar a encontrar la verdad.

Shaka se adentró en el jardín, andando por las bellas flores que cubrían todo su suelo; Mu lo siguió sin siquiera vacilar pero Roma se quedó en la puerta. Aun no terminaba de entender como aquel lugar era posible, demasiado imposible para ser llamado realidad aunque, vista la situación en la que estaba metida, lo onírico se había vuelto parte de la realidad.

Decidió poner un pie en el jardín, pero en el instante en el que la suela de sus zapatos rozó los tallos de césped, Roma salió despedida varios metros atrás.

Ambos dorados voltearon. Shaka lucía completamente confuso, aquella era la primera vez que el jardín rechazaba la entrada de alguien. Mu, a pesar de estar completamente confuso y asustado, logró hacerse un hueco entre esas emociones que lo cubrían y salió en busca de la chica. Shaka fue quien lo siguió esta vez.

Ella permanecía sentada a los pies de la columna con la que había impactado. Su columna estaba completamente adolorida, le costaba respirar y sentía que, poco a poco, su vista se iba nublando.

Mu corrió a su lado y se arrodilló. La examinó un par de segundos, percatándose de que ni siquiera lo reconocía. Debía actuar con rapidez. Sin más dilaciones, introdujo su mano por debajo la camisa de la chica. En comparación al frío de su espalda, su mano era fuego. No titubeó y rápidamente empezó a concentrar su cosmos en la espalda de la chica, tratando de sanar sus heridas. Mientras, Shaka lo miraba desde lo alto:

— Jamás he visto que el jardín rechazara a alguien —murmuró pensativo—.

Mu lo miró con evidente angustia, temiendo incluso por la vida de Roma. Virgo suspiró e hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Lentamente, alzó la barbilla de la chica hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, una vez más, con los suyos.

— Empieza a mejorar.

Shaka percibió como el cosmos de Mu se tranquilizaba, volvía a sus caudales. Aguardó unos instantes en silencio, observando la brillantez que, poco a poco y gracias a la ayuda de Mu, los ojos de la muchacha iban adquiriendo. Finalmente, Mu retiró su mano y, con extrema delicadeza, la recostó contra la columna.

Shaka bajó la vista, cansado de mirar a alguien por tanto tiempo. Sus ojos se fijaron en aquello que abultaba en la tela del pantalón. Sin pensárselo dos veces, introdujo su mano allí. Escuchaba a Mu quejarse pero su mente estaba más concentrada en el objeto que había allí. Lo extrajo y lo alzó.

— Creo que tenemos algo interesante aquí —comentó Shaka lleno de satisfacción—.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Mu curioso, observando el cristal—.

— Algo nada corriente —Shaka bajó el cristal y miró a su compañero—. A juzgar por la fuerza que emana, sin duda es un objeto divino.

Mu negó con la cabeza, Shaka debía estar equivocándose. Aunque no podía negar el increíble poder que aquel cristal tenía.

— Si eso es así —empezó a decir Mu lentamente—. La pregunta es ¿A qué objeto nos referimos?

Shaka sonrió nuevamente, esta vez se podía palpar la emoción y el desafío tirando de sus comisuras.

— Va siendo hora de que nos ayude un experto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos,<strong>_

_**¡Al fin he tenido un respiro entre los fatídicos trabajos de derecho y he podido escribir! Empezaba a temer que este día nunca llegaría... Este capítulo se me ha resistido un poco pero creo que al final ha salido algo aceptable (obviamente se puede mejorar, y mucho). Tengo que dar las gracias a los followers, favoritos y reviews que he recibido ¡Gracias a vosotros he podido terminar este capítulo! :)**_

_**Aquila no Asuka: Agradezco mucho tu consejo, lo tendré en cuenta para más adelante. Si me encuentro otra vez con una situación, ¡evitaré el letrero! Cualquiera crítica constructiva estoy gustosa de recibirla, así que si tienes alguna más ¡No dudes en decírmela! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado (y en este ya aparece tu maestro Jajajaja) Muchas gracias por tu review :3**_

_**Magby: Me alegro que te guste y espero que esta segunda parte no te decepcione. Igual a ti, muchas gracias por dejar tu review :)**_

_**Dicho esto, me voy ya (aquí empieza a ser tarde ya). Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! No olvidéis dejar algún review :) y hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Enna**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. **La confesión de Deuteros

— ¿Por un experto no te referirás a…? —desconfió Mu—.

Shaka asintió lentamente, pronunciando aquel nombre como si fuese lo más obvio.

— El patriarca.

— No.

Mu fue tajante con su respuesta, hasta Shaka se sorprendió de la contundencia de la misma. Aries lo tenía claro: la existencia de Roma debía permanecer en secreto entre ellos dos. Ya desde un primer momento, cuando Mu se la encontró tendida en medio de su templo, supo que aquello no era un encuentro normal y corriente. No sabía pero había algo en aquella historia que se le hacía superior, fuera de sus límites como caballero dorado. Incluso Shaka no daba al alcance.

No era alguien supersticioso, pero no solía equivocarse cuando tenía una impresión. No iba a permitirse un error en algo que podría ser un asunto delicado, sobre todo para ella.

— Pero…

— Shaka, sabes que no apruebo los actos del Patriarca, contra menos quiero pedirle ayuda. Entiéndelo —Shaka meneó la cabeza con cierta disconformidad—. Este asunto no debe darse a conocer, tengo un presentimiento de ello.

— Aunque me lo pidas tú, Mu, el Patriarca puede ayudarnos a esclarecerlo.

— No creo que él sea la persona correcta. Shaka, como menos personas sepan de esto, mejor.

— Mu, eres alguien sabio, no lo negaré pero ¿Por qué insistes en eso? ¿En qué te basas?

Aries iba a responderle, pero una tercera voz salió en su defensa. Era débil, aunque se podía entender con perfecta claridad.

— Yo confío en él.

Ambos santos pusieron sus ojos sobre Roma. A pesar de que trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, su dolor y cansancio eran palpables. Mu se vio incapaz de responder, sorprendido de que aquella desconocida saliese en su defensa. Siendo sincero, jamás creyó que lo hiciera que, y en caso de que se recuperara, permanecería callada.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shaka después de quedar en silencio unos instantes—.

Ella miró hacia él, luciendo claramente indignada.

— Yo, que soy una completa desconocida, confío en él. Tú eres su amigo ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?

La primera persona que se atrevía a mandarle algo a Shaka. Mu temió la reacción de Virgo, pero este apenas salía del asombro. Después de algunos segundos sonrió:

— También tienes razón —aceptó Shaka— ¿Tú puedes levantarte? Será mejor que entremos a la zona privada. Esta es la zona más fría de Virgo.

Mu asintió y volvió sus ojos a Roma. A pesar de que no dijo nada, su mirada bastó para saber que necesitaba algo de ayuda para poderse levantarse. Mu sonrió, compadeciéndose de ella o, y esto puede que fuese lo más posible, agradecido de que saliese en su defensa.

Se agachó y la ayudó a levantarse. Una vez en pie, dejó que recostase la mayor parte de su peso sobre él y siguieron a Shaka nuevamente. Mu aprovechó un instante en que Shaka se alejó para abrirles la puerta que daba a la parte residencial para susurrarle un 'gracias'. Aunque ella no le contestó, Mu se conformaba con ver aquel leve sonrojo que se extendía por las mejillas de la chica.

De nuevo en la parte privada del templo, Shaka los condujo hasta una pequeña estancia decorada al más puro estilo hindú. La sala, pintada de color crema, era presidida por aquellos largos pergaminos policromos. Había un largo sofá, mayoritariamente de color granate, que bordeaba la pared, formando una especie de U. En el centro de la formación, una mesita donde reposaba un cuenco de madera con fruta y otro con delicias típicas de la zona. Mu y Roma tomaron asiento en el sofá, quedando uno en frente del otro. El ariano no pudo sentirse sorprendido de ver tantos cojines de distintos colores allí.

Roma miraba la estancia curiosa, parecía que era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así. Shaka entró cargado con una bandeja de plata. La dejó encima de la mesa y empezó a servir té Chai, una taza para cada uno. Roma miró la taza y la tomó con cierto miedo. Después de darle un sorbo, exclamó sorprendida:

— ¡Está muy bueno!

Shaka sonrió orgulloso. Roma examinó la fruta y no tardó en darle un mordisco a la jugosa manzana que coronaba el cuenco. La verdad estaba hambrienta.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —Shaka tomó asiento al lado de Mu— ¿Creías que tenía veneno?

Roma se apresuró en negar, lo que arrancó una risa de los labios de Virgo. Mu decidió probarlo antes de empezar a hablar. Tal y como esperaba del té de Shaka, estaba delicioso.

— Sabéis, se me ocurrió una idea —empezó a decir Shaka. Mu se puso en guardia inmediatamente—.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó ella mientras rodeaba la taza con sus dedos—.

— Creo que es donde puedo obtener información que nos daría una pista sobre la piedra.

Shaka sacó la susodicha de algún rincón de la armadura y la dejó encima de la mesa. Mu ni siquiera se percató de cuando fue que la guardó.

— Eso significa que no hablaras con nadie ¿no? —preguntó Roma quien ya había devorado gran parte de la manzana—.

Shaka negó y Mu se permitió suspirar aliviado. Al parecer, aquella opinión de Roma había hecho cambiar de parecer a Shaka, algo que a él le hubiese tomado varias horas de discusión y exposición de ideas.

— No creo que tenga demasiados problemas —Shaka se puso nuevamente en pie—. Así que esperad hasta que regrese.

Ambos asintieron.

— Aunque antes…

Virgo salió por la puerta a paso apresurado. Mu y Roma se miraron extrañados. Al poco tiempo Shaka regresó, esta vez cargado con unas ropas. Virgo las dejó en el sofá y Roma las examinó: eran una camisa de media manga azulada, una malla pirata negra, una riñonera blanca y unos zapatos negros. Cuando Roma los giró, leyó que en su suela ponía la palabra '_Converse_'.

Mu estaba a un grado superior de perplejidad. Así que solo atinó a preguntar:

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa?

— Una discípula —contestó él tranquilamente—.

Roma lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa tirando de sus labios.

— Claro, una discípula —repitió ella en un tono irónico—.

Mu rió.

— Tranquila, él es el signo de la virgen después de todo.

Suerte tuvo Mu de poder esquivar aquella manzana que Shaka le lanzó y terminó fatídicamente estampada en la pared. Eso aún incrementó más la risa del ariano mientras, Roma los observaba con ojos grandes, controlando que aquello no se terminase convirtiendo en una guerra de comida.

— En fin —suspiró Shaka derrotado—, me voy. No salgáis aunque alguien cruce el templo.

Shaka permaneció unos instantes más allí y desapareció por la puerta la de habitación. Mu sintió como se fue aquella extraña tensión de nuevo, siempre ocurría cuando Mu se quedaba solas con Roma aunque, distinto a otras veces, él no estaba del todo incomodo. Incluso creyó que se le hacía agradable.

Veía como Roma comía algunas frutas y probaba las delicias que había en el cuenco.

— Parece que tienes hambre.

Roma tragó el dulce que tenía en su boca con pesadez, un intenso color rojo cubrió todo su rostro. Mu se arrepintió de decir eso. Cada vez estaba más convencido que debía controlar aquellos pensamientos que, por alguna razón, terminaban siendo dichos.

— Hacía tiempo que no comía —dijo ella a modo de excusa, aun no se atrevía a mirar al lemuviano a los ojos. Mu sonrió—.

— Es normal, por lo menos habrán pasado 16 horas desde que te encontré.

Ella asintió nuevamente. Mu examinó la sala en un intento fallido de encontrar algo en lo que entretenerlo. Allí podría haber una araña, una mosca en la que fijarse pero no, únicamente estaba ella. Mu suspiró, parecía que alguien allí arriba quería que le hablase.

— Roma —por primera vez desde su inoportuno comentario, ella lo miró. Al sentir como sus ojos hacían contacto, Mu se estremeció. Aunque trató de disimularlo como pudo—, ¿puedes hablarme de tu maestro?

— ¿De Shion? —Mu asintió— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente exactamente?

— Curiosidad —dijo con extraña inmediatez el ariano. Roma lo miró con cierto recelo, aunque luego suspiró y empezó a contarle—.

— Pues, fui asignada como su discípula por el Patriarca.

— ¿Por qué a él? —no puedo evitar preguntar Mu—.

La gran parte de las veces, eran los caballero quienes, por propia iniciativa, decidían adoptar a alguien como su discípulo. El patriarca no tenía poder en esa decisión aunque, en casos muy puntuales, cuando aparecía alguien realmente especial, era el gobernante del Santuario quien buscaba al maestro más adecuado para aquella persona. Mu sentía como Roma salía de las pautas de un alumno corriente, pero tampoco era un fuera de serie.

— Mi madre pertenecía a la '_Pahilō rānī_'.

El desconcierto en Mu era inconcebible. Por un instante creyó escuchar mal. Hacía años que no escuchaba aquellas palabras:_ Pahilō rānī_, las cuales, en nepalí, significaban primera reina.

Es decir, Roma era descendiente de la primera rama de la realeza lemuviana. Mu sintió una increíble euforia escalar por su garganta. Aquella era la primera vez que conocía a alguien de la realeza lemuviana aunque, inmediatamente, aquellas palabras que su maestro le dijo, tiempo atrás, aparecieron en su memoria: '_Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los lemuvianos fueron aniquilados. Algunos pudieron escapar, tus abuelos, por ejemplo. Aunque, de la rama principal, nadie logró salvarse. Todos fueron cruelmente asesinados'. _

Mu examinó a Roma mientras aquellas palabras, dichas con la apacible y sabia voz de su maestro, se reproducían en su cabeza. A juzgar por su expresión y la contundencia de sus palabras, no parecía estar mintiendo pero, acorde a lo que él sabía, era imposible que un descendiente de primera línea siguiese con vida. Además, aquella chica lucía como una humana cualquiera, no como alguien de su raza.

Roma pareció entrever la pregunta de Mu y respondió en consecuencia:

— Heredé los poderes mentales de mi madre, aunque no su aspecto. Al parecer, mi apariencia es como la mi padre. Cabello añil, ojos azules que cambian de color.

Mu ya había observado esa cualidad de sus ojos, pero de todos modos preguntó:

— ¿Cambian de color?

— Al parecer sí. Eso dicen, al menos.

Mu sonrió ante la despreocupación de Roma ante ese tema. Quiso preguntarle más sobre su madre pero prefirió callar. Sabía que la primera línea real había sido borrada del mapa, creía a Roma cuando decía que su madre pertenecía a esa primera línea. Siendo así, no creyó correcto recordarle como todos sus familiares fueron brutalmente asesinados.

— ¿Y tú, Mu? ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi maestro?

Aquella pregunta lo incomodo y, aunque sabía que estaba mal, prefirió mentirle y omitir el hecho de que Shion de Aries también fue su maestro.

— Ya te lo he dicho, curiosidad. Quiero ver si sabes algo que logre esclarecer este asunto.

Ella suspiró.

— Dúdalo. Yo tampoco sé que está pasando.

Mu sonrió momentáneamente.

— Solo tengo ganas de regresar a casa. Esto es realmente agotador.

— Si tú supieras… —rió el ariano—.

En el silencio que se creó, se pudieron escuchar unos pasos metálicos acercarse. Roma se tensó al acto.

— ¿Un caballero?

— El de Virgo —respondió Mu con total tranquilidad—.

Tal como Mu dijo, Shaka entró a la habitación a los pocos segundos. Por alguna razón, parecía más cansado y molesto que cuando se marchó. Mu levantó una ceja, ligeramente divertido por la presencia de Virgo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Has terminado en medio de una batalla entre Milo y Aioria?

Shaka tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó ir pesadamente. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Shaka aguardó unos instantes en silencio, sintiendo como las miradas de Mu y Roma estaban puestos en él. Trató de organizar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza, clasificarlos según el orden de importancia. Cuidó cada detalle, como debía decir lo que había descubierto y, una vez creyó haber terminado, abrió sus ojos y fijó su azul mirada sobre Roma.

— Tengo una pregunta para ti, Roma ¿Qué día es hoy?

Mu sacudió su cabeza, totalmente traspuesto por aquella pregunta ¿Qué narices se había tomado Shaka en su camino a 'vete a saber donde' para preguntar semejante tontería? Mu miró a Roma, otra que no entendía a qué venir esa pregunta. De todos modos, ella le respondió.

— Pues si ayer fue 23 de Agosto… 24.

— ¿Año? —insistió Shaka—.

— 1738.

Aries sintió como su corazón se paralizó al escuchar esa última respuesta. Había acertado con el día y el mes pero con el año… Mu y Shaka cruzaron sus miradas. A Aries le pareció ver cierta satisfacción reflejarse en los ojos de Virgo.

— Por alguna razón, el nombre de Asmita se me hacía extrañamente familiar —empezó a decir Shaka—, así que fui a comprobar mis sospechas.

— ¿Y cuáles eran? —preguntó ella con temor. De seguro notó la sorpresa de Mu y Shaka cuando ella les dijo el año en el que estaban—.

— Asmita de Virgo, fue el caballero dorado durante la Guerra Santa ocurrida en 1743.

— ¿F-Fue? —las palabras parecían atrancarse en la garganta de la chica—.

Shaka asintió, estaba vez mostrándose completamente serio. Mu se maldijo a sí mismo, sabía que el tiempo era un tema delicado. Más delicado era cuando alguien pasaba de un tiempo a otro sin siquiera saberlo y sin una razón aparente.

— Estamos en el año 1979, Roma —Shaka sonó contundente y devastador. Mu vio como la brillantez desaparecía en los ojos de Roma, su sonrisa se borraba lentamente—. Por alguna razón has viajado 241 años en el futuro.

Se creó un silencio de reflexión. Mu no podía apartar la mirada de Roma, demasiado preocupado de la integridad moral de la chica. Se le hacía imposible imaginarse en su situación, pero definitivamente, no sería algo fácil con lo que lidiar. Aunque, sustentando la teoría de Shaka como cierta, todo tenía sentido: el porqué, aunque luciera menor que él, conocía a su maestro como el caballero de Aries; el porqué llamó a Shaka por Asmita; el porqué decía que su madre pertenecía a la primera rama de la familia real lemuviana…

— No—murmuró ella, aún evitando la mirada de ambos santos—.

— Te aseguro que no jugaría con un tema así. Hay algo que te ha traído hasta este tiempo y, puedo estar casi seguro, de que ese cristal tiene algo que ver.

Lentamente, Roma posó sus ojos sobre Shaka. Parecía suplicante, pidiendo desesperadamente más información. Mu se compadeció de ella inmediatamente.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— ¿El cristal? —su voz había perdido energía, parecía ajena a ella. Shaka asintió—. Lo encontré en las escaleras del templo. Pensé que podría ser de alguien y lo guardé.

— Curioso lugar para dejar un cristal ¿no? Al menos, no serían las escaleras un lugar que yo elegiría.

— Puede que se le cayera a alguien.

— Muy probablemente este cristal sea un objeto divino. No creo que a alguien se le cayera así como así.

Roma ladeó la cabeza, tratando de recordar en más detalle lo ocurrido.

— Ahora que lo dices —empezó a decir. Mu agudizó su oído—, estaba sonando una alarma antes de que lo encontrase.

— ¿Qué tipo de alarma? —preguntó Shaka inmediatamente—.

Roma meneó la cabeza.

— No te sabría decir, no presté demasiada atención. Ni siquiera recuerdo que ocurrió. Solo sé que Sísifo nos estaba esperando en la entrada del templo. Tomé el cristal y… supongo que desaparecí.

Shaka esperó unos instantes, deseando que Roma pudiese aportar alguna información más pero, al parecer, ella no recordaba nada más. Virgo se recostó hacia atrás y suspiró con pesadez.

— Algo habremos logrado con esto —Shaka miró en dirección a Mu—. Mu, los registros sobre las alarmas del Santuario se encuentran en Star Hill. Si hablásemos con el Patriarca, él…

— Ya te he dicho que no, Shaka —le cortó Aries—.

Shaka esbozó una mueca y suspiró.

— Ver esos registros nos ahorraría mucho tiempo de búsqueda. Aunque aquel lugar solo es accesible con el permiso del patriarca.

— ¿Y si nos colamos? —propuso Roma con total inocencia—.

— No es tan fácil —rió Virgo—. Ni siquiera nosotros, que somos caballeros dorados, lograríamos entrar allí sin ser vistos. O hablamos con el Patriarca o podemos olvidarnos de consultar esos registros.

— Pero tiene que haber otro método —insistió Mu—.

— Lo hay. Solo que resulta bastante más complicado de lo que había previsto en un primer momento.

— ¿Qué método? —se interesó Roma, tirándose ligeramente hacia adelanta para escuchar mejor las palabras de Shaka—.

— Hay una gran biblioteca en la casa de Acuario. De hecho, fue allí donde consulté de donde venía el nombre de Asmita. Quería indagar en algunos registros más, pero el caballero de Acuario andaba por allí y me fue imposible.

— ¿No estaba Camus en Siberia?

— Al parecer regresó. Siempre tan oportuno —añadió Shaka cargado de ironía—.

— Yo conozco una manera para entrar al templo —Shaka y Mu clavaron sus ojos sobre Roma—. Mi padre era el caballero de Acuario, después de todo —se vio obligada a explicar después de ver la sorpresa con la que ambos dorados la miraban—.

— ¿Tu padre era el caballero de Acuario? —preguntó Mu totalmente traspuesto. Roma asintió—.

— Entonces ¿Sabes de algún lugar por el que podamos entrar sin que nos descubra el caballero de Acuario?

Roma asintió y sonrió.

— ¿Os parece bien si vamos esta noche?

**Santuario de Athena, 1738.**

Había escuchado la alarma irrumpir el preciado silencio que inundaba la casa de Virgo, había escuchado desinteresadamente la charla que Sísifo le había dado sobre la importancia del protocolo de emergencia pero nada logró que interrumpiera su meditación. Puede que ni la mismísima Guerra Santa lograra moverlo de su postura de loto, alejarlo de aquellos universos a los que solo su mente podía acceder.

A desgracia del caballero de Virgo, había alguien que era más poderoso que todo eso y podía hacerle abandonar su adorada meditación. Y esa persona se encontraba en el templo, escabulléndose entre las sombras de las columnas, ocultándose de la vista de todos aunque, para Asmita, todo estaba oculto a su vista.

— Es raro verte por aquí, Deuteros —dijo el caballero de Virgo con una ligera sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Asmita quedó callado, obteniendo solo el silencio como respuesta—. Sé que estas aquí, sabes que yo puedo ver más allá que los demás.

El intruso pareció recapacitar y permitió que la luz de una antorcha lo alumbrara levemente. La satisfacción de Asmita era palpable en su sonrisa.

— Asmita —pronunció su nombre con voz ronca y grave, tan propia de él—.

Asmita frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— Noto tu cosmos agitado ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —silencio— No creo que estés así por la alarma del Santuario. Así que dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Hubo algunos silencios más de absoluto silencio hasta que Deuteros empezó a hablar. Nada tenía a hacer contra la perspicacia del caballero de Virgo.

— Alguien robó el cristal de la armadura de Cronos.

— ¿El cristal de la armadura? —Asmita calló un instante, buscando en sus recuerdos todo lo relacionado con aquel objeto— Si mal no recuerdo, es la fuente de poder de la armadura ¿no es así? El poder del tiempo cristalizado.

Aunque hubo silencio, Asmita sabía que aquello significaba que estaba en lo correcto. Sin más, Asmita siguió hablando.

— Que tú menciones el robo… Quiere decir que tú sabes algo sobre el mismo.

Silencio de nuevo.

— Deuteros —llamó Asmita con cierta impaciencia—.

Después de algunos segundos más, Deuteros habló:

— Fue cosa de Aspros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos,<strong>_

_**He aprovechado ahora que tengo una pausa en el fatídico final de semestre universitario (los que estén estudiando ya me entienden) para escribir este tercer capítulo. Creo que es el más largo y el que más me ha costado de escribir ¡A saber cuántas veces lo he rehecho! Pero bueno, aquí está ¡al fin!**_

_**¡Quiero agradecer todos los followers, favoritos y reviews! Muchas gracias a todos :) Y en cuanto a la contestación de reviews:**_

_**Aquila no Asuka: No se si pronto, pero aquí está la actualización jajaja Espero que te haya gustado. Shaka tiene extrañas maneras de pasar el tiempo (?) y fue un pavo real x) Aunque cualquier día manda un gato ¿Quién sabe? Muchas gracias por dejar tu review ^^**_

_**Magby: ¡ Y aquí viene otro update! Espero no haber tardado mucho (aunque creo que estoy haciendo actualización express… Jajajaja) Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero que te haya gustado este tercer capítulo :)**_

_**KarliCM: ¿Te parece peor este final o el otro? Jajajaja Ahora ya has podido saber quién era el experto al que Shaka se refería ;) Espero que estes disfrutando la historia y muchas gracias por dejar tu review.**_

_**Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo y no olvidéis dejar algún review ;)**_

_**Enna**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. **Snör Hall 

Shion mantenía el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose completamente impotente ante la situación que se le presentaba. No levantaba la mirada del suelo, ni siquiera las palabras de Dohko lograban sacarlo de sus pensamientos, de aquel muro de culpa que levantó alrededor de su consciencia. Libra se detuvo a su lado y colocó la mano encima del hombro de su amigo. Quería consolarlo de algún modo, aunque ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

— Shion —llamó en un tono calmado—.

— Debí haberla controlado, debí… ¡Oh! Si tan solo hubiese corrido más rápido.

Los lamentos de Shion llegaron a oídos de Sísifo, quien se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de los dos caballeros. Desde allí era perfectamente capaz de sentir la decepción e impotencia que Aries. Era un sentimiento arrollador, devastador como el propio mar.

Él mismo había comprobado que el cosmos de Roma se había esfumado tras aquella extraña luz. Su mente no lograba encontrar una razón a todo aquello, como si hubiese sido toda obra de un dios.

Apretó sus puños, trató de canalizar las emociones que cubrían su juicio. Aunque la desaparición de Roma fuese un problema grave, ahora mismo estaban en medio de una crisis de grado 3. Aquel era uno de los máximos grados de alarma que había en el Santuario y, a muy pesar de Sísifo, debían solucionar primero eso antes de ponerse a buscar a la discípula de Shion.

Su mente se esforzó por encontrar una manera, mínimamente aceptable y sutil, para decirles a los otros dos caballeros que debían solucionar la crisis antes de buscar a nadie. A desgracia de Sísifo, ninguna de las opciones que se planteó le pareció adecuada. No había modo de decir aquello sin molestar o indignar a alguien.

Sísifo conocía del carácter de Aries, aunque sereno, era alguien bastante impulsivo. Su preciada discípula había desaparecido, sería muy iluso esperar que Shion actuase con plena consciencia y siguiera las normas del Santuario. Obviamente no lo haría.

Tomó aire, necesitaba encontrar algún modo. Debía haber alguna forma de que… Los pasos metálicos que resonaron por las paredes del templo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Aquella persona pareció traer consigo la noche, la cual empezó a teñir las columnas del templo de un oscuro azul. Aunque las antorchas estaban encendidas, aquella tenue luz no lograba cubrir toda la estancia, dejando varios rincones en las sombras.

El intruso siguió andando, marcando cada paso con firmeza hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo en la penumbra del templo. Sísifo le dedicó una mirada. La intuición del caballero de Sagitario le advertía que la presencia de aquel sujeto en el templo no era nada bueno. Lo miró con recelo, pero absteniéndose de hacer comentario alguno.

Dohko removió la mano del hombro de su amigo y giro a verle. El guardián del templo tardó algo más pero, eventualmente, posó sus ojos sobre él.

— Aspros —mencionó Shion a modo de reconocimiento. Aries no parecía tener ganas ni de hablar, demasiado ofuscado por aquella culpa que lo atormentaba—.

Aspros sonrió maliciosamente y alzó su barbilla. Aquel gestó era sumamente prepotente y despreciable a ojos de Sísifo así que miró a su compañero con desaprobación.

— ¿Aún estáis aquí? Deberíais haber ido a reportaros hace rato.

Shion ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que le dijo el caballero de Géminis, puesto que ni se inmutó a sus palabras. Era como si su mente vagara por otros lugares. Dohko, por otro lado, sí reaccionó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Aspros soltó una risa de superioridad y cruzó sus brazos. A cada gesto, Sísifo sentía que algo en todo aquello estaba mal. Muy mal.

— Hace poco que sois caballeros, así que supongo no habéis tenido tiempo a vivir una crisis de este nivel.

— ¿Se supone que debemos hacer algo? —preguntó Shion con monotonía, como si le hubiesen obligado a preguntar aquello—.

— En alerta 3, los caballeros dorados deben ir a reportarse ante el Patriarca —por primera vez desde su llegada, Aspros miró al caballero de Sagitario— ¿verdad?

Sísifo frunció el ceño y asintió. Aspros volvió su mirada sobre Libra y Aries, jactándose de su experiencia. Después de todo, Géminis era uno de los caballeros más veteranos del Santuario junto con Aldebaran y Sísifo.

Dohko miró a su compañero con cierta compasión. Shion se veía derrotado, aunque mucho menos que cuando Aspros no estaba. Seguramente, ante la amenazante presencia del caballero de Géminis, Aries trató de ocultar su nefasto estado. Sinceramente no había tenido mucho éxito en eso.

— ¿Vamos, Shion?

Aries asintió con resignación y pesadez. Sísifo se mordió el labio. Algo le decía que no debía dejar a Aspros solo en aquel templo y, justo ahora, su guardián se iba. Sagitario meneó la cabeza, si era necesario se quedaría él allí hasta que Shion regresase.

— Por cierto, Sísifo —llamó Aspros. Sísifo lo miró con recelo, desconfiando de cada palabra que mencionaba—, Athena-sama me ha dicho que necesita hablar contigo. Es urgente.

La desconfianza de Sagitario solo creció. Aquella situación parecía extrañamente ventajosa para Aspros. Demasiado para ser siquiera verdad.

— ¿Te ha dicho el porqué?

Aspros volvió a reír. Sísifo cada vez se sentía más molesto con aquella reciente actitud de Géminis. En poco tiempo, su amigo había pasado de ser alguien justo y bondadoso a la viva imagen del orgullo y narcicismo. A él y a Aldebaran les costaba reconocerlo. Ni siquiera parecía el mismo.

— No soy un cotilla. Simplemente te transmito su mensaje. Es tu elección ir o no.

Sísifo apretó los puños. No tenía oportunidad ante una llamada de Athena, debía ir sin falta. Más si la diosa decía que era urgente. Inhaló profundamente, tratando de mantener la compostura.

— ¿Tú también vienes, Sísifo? —preguntó Dohko—.

Sagitario miró a Aspros de reojo y asintió a la pregunta de Dohko. Ellos empezaron a marchar. Shion y Dohko se despidieron con una ligera reverencia y emprendieron el camino hasta el templo patriarcal. Sísifo, por otro lado, le sostuvo la mirada a Géminis. No se molestó en ocultar toda aquella desconfianza y desaprobación, aunque eso solo hizo aumentar el orgullo de Aspros.

— Te veo luego, Sísifo.

Sagitario asintió y siguió el mismo camino que Aries y Libra estaban recorriendo. Aspros esperó pacientemente, comprobando que estaba solo en el templo, para dejar que sus emociones se plasmaran por completo en su rostro. Su sonrisa, que hasta ahora solo mostraba vanidad y orgullo, fue tomando un tono traicionero. Sus ojos se avivaron, mostrando la capacidad que tenía por pisotear a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Una macabra expresión que nadie llegaba a imaginar, ni siquiera el caballero de Sagitario.

Géminis dio unos pasos, jactándose al escuchar el metal resonar por las paredes, aportándole esa sensación de superioridad. Aspros se detuvo, algo interrumpía el sonido. O, mejor dicho, alguien.

— Mejor lárgate si no quieres que acabe contigo —amenazó a la nada. Su voz sonó mucho más grave de lo normal, deleite en ella la terrible amenaza que acababa de pronunciar—. No me hagas repetírtelo, Deuteros.

Aspros volteó, fijando sus ojos en rincón del templo, donde las sombras se alzaban cubriendo a su hijo. Aquél que estaba escondido observó como los ojos del mayor cambiaron de color, adoptando uno parecido al de la sangre. Tan perdido estaba en su obsesión el caballero de Géminis…

— Veo que estás bastante desobediente —la impaciencia apareció en aquellas palabras—.

De nuevo silencio. Aspros no tuvo consideración. En un rápido movimiento, interceptó a Deuteros, agarrándolo del cuello. Lo alzó y lo estampó contra la pared. La pared se resquebrajó, creando una telaraña alrededor del cuerpo del gemelo.

Este sentía como sus pies no lograban tocar el suelo. Aspros acentuó aún más su presión sobre su cuello, privándole de gran parte del poco aire que podía coger. El caballero de Géminis parecía esperar alguna especie de respuesta por parte de Deuteros, aunque esta no llegó.

— ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

En aquel instante, Deuteros temió a su hermano: el sadismo con que dijo aquello, la sonrisa de felicidad corrompida que se dibujaba en sus labios. Disfrutaba con aquello. Deuteros empezaba a sentir repugnancia por aquella faceta que Aspros estaba mostrando últimamente, actuando más como un sádico orgulloso que no como un noble caballero dorado. Pero aún así no dijo nada, no podía articular una sola palabra en aquella situación.

— ¿Sabes, Deuteros? Gracias a ti tengo que buscar el cristal. Voy a perder el tiempo por tu culpa ¡Y eso que lo robé para ayudarte! ¿No te sientes mal por molestar a tu hermano? ¡Eh! ¿Piensas hacer algo? —Aspros agarró el cuello de su hermano con ambas manos y los estrujó más— ¡¿Piensas disculparte?!

Deuteros sentía como la tráquea se cerraba, la visión se le nublaba y los pensamientos y las palabras no parecían cohesionarse adecuadamente en su mente. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantar un brazo y alejar a Aspros, no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener sus ojos abiertos, no tenía fuerza…

— ¡Aspros!

Deuteros cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. A cuentagotas, el oxígeno volvía a circular por su cuerpo, aunque aún sentía su garganta adormecida. Un instante más así y hubiese muerto estrangulado por su hermano. Alzó la mirada, viendo como Aspros miraba con un odio inconcebible a aquel que se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Deuteros siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su hermano.

— ¿Qué quieres, Asmita?

Aspros ni siquiera ocultó la molestia y repulsión que sentía hacia el caballero de Virgo. Este, por el contrario, no se inmutó ante semejante desprecio.

— ¿Qué haces en Aries? Si mal no recuerdo, el Patriarca te pidió que fueses a comprobar las entradas y salidas.

Aspros chasqueó la lengua con evidente desprecio.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a decirme que te ha mandado aquí?

— No. Obviamente a mi me ha pedido algo distinto a lo tuyo. De hecho, ahora me dirigía a realizarlo cuando vi que estabas aquí. Pensé que estarías hablando con Shion, pero él ya se marchó a la cámara del Patriarca ¿Quiere decir que estas con alguien más?

Aspros miró un momento a sus pies, viendo que Deuteros ya no se encontraba allí. Podía sentir su presencia cerca, así que seguramente corrió a esconderse cuando el caballero de Virgo apareció. Aspros se aclaró la garganta y alzó la barbilla.

— No seas ridículo. Me detuve aquí a tomar el aire.

Aspros giró sobre sus talones y emprendió paso firme hacia la salida del primer templo.

— Nos vemos luego, Asmita.

Virgo frunció el ceño ante esa despectiva despedida, pero no contestó. Aguardó en silencio, vigilando que Aspros realmente fuese a cumplir con su deber. Cuando Géminis estuvo lejos, Virgo giró hacia una de las oscuras esquinas del templo. A paso lento, anduvo hasta allí.

— No entiendo porque te escondes de mi, Deuteros.

Asmita se arrodilló al lado del susodicho. Podía escuchar sus jadeos, aún tenía dificultades por respirar. Asmita tomó una de sus manos y la guió hasta un rayo de luz. Contrario a lo que pensó, Deuteros no se quejó ni negó su tacto, por lo que Virgo se sentía mínimamente satisfecho, eso sí, no se permitió mostrarlo bajo ningún concepto.

Asmita comprobó como la piel de Deuteros iba recuperando su moreno habitual. Dejó la mano del gemelo encima del frío suelo y orientó su cara hacia donde estaba el rostro de este. Asmita no podía verlo pero sabía que Deuteros lo miraba con ojos grandes, seguramente sorprendido. Sonrió ligeramente, le gustaba confundir a la gente, sobre todo a aquellos tan obstinados como Deuteros.

— ¿Por qué has enviado esta ilusión? —la voz de Deuteros seguía siendo grave y clara a pesar de estar aún convaleciente de aquel ataque de Aspros—.

Asmita sonrió momentáneamente, sorprendido de que alguien hubiese logrado distinguir una de sus ilusiones.

— Te fuiste de Virgo sin darme una explicación. Dijiste que el robo fue cosa de Aspros, y luego te fuiste. Por lo que he escuchado, algo hiciste para que tu hermano casi te mate. Será mejor que regreses a Virgo —Asmita se levantó y miró a Deuteros desde arriba, aprovechando que, por primera vez, el caballero de Virgo era más alto que él—. El Santuario está en alerta, es posible que te descubran o, peor, que Aspros te encuentre.

— Él no me hará nada.

— Claro que no —la ironía era evidente en la voz del rubio— Casi te estrangula, pero él no te haría nada.

Deuteros desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar la frustración y traición que lo inundaban.

— Será mejor que vayamos. Shion puede regresar de un momento a otro.

.

**Roma. Año 1979. **

Una fría brisa que provenía del interior de aquel lugar salió a recibirlos. Parecía que en el interior de aquella cueva había una entrada a la mismísima Siberia. Mu se fregó los brazos, suerte tenía que la armadura protegía parte de su cuerpo. Aunque para Roma no era así. A diferencia de él o Shaka, ella vestía con aquellas finas telas, preparadas para el cálido clima de Grecia, y allí dentro parecía que estaba la puerta a la Antártida. Sin embargo, Aries observó como ella ni siquiera tiritaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos al final del pasillo, sonriendo con notable emoción.

— ¿Es aquí? —preguntó Shaka— Yo no veo ninguna forma de llegar a Acuario. Es más, estamos lejos de los terrenos del Santuario.

Roma volteó a verlo, una sonrisa decoraba sus labios. A pesar de las incansables dudas del caballero de Virgo, ella no perdió la confianza en sus recuerdos un solo instante. Mu observó asombrado como podía moverse libremente por aquellos senderos, como si se hubiese criado por aquellas tierras. Bueno, de hecho lo hizo, aunque eso fue más de 200 años atrás.

— Está dentro, después de una sala. Desde allí se llega a una trampilla y de allí a Acuario.

Shaka bufó.

— Aún tengo dudas ¿Estás segura que es esto?

— ¡Claro que sí! Mi padre lo construyó y siempre lo usábamos. Incluso otros caballeros se escabulleron por aquí —Roma volvió sus ojos sobre el helado pasillo que se dibujaba delante suyo. Llena de orgullo, siguió—. Mi padre solía llamarlo _Snör Hall_(1).

— ¿_Snör Hall_? —preguntó Mu. Aries se percató de aquella pronunciación, Roma la había usando antes, cuando Shaka la interrogó por primera vez— ¿En qué idioma es eso?

—Sueco —contestó ella cautelosamente, parecía sorprendida de la pregunta del caballero— ¿No sabías que soy sueca?

Mu negó, a pesar de tener alguna sospecha sobre la procedencia norteña de la chica. Si alguien se detenía a observarla con atención, percibía que su piel era demasiado clara para pertenecer a alguna de las tierras de la mediterránea.

— ¿Sueca? —Shaka parecía aún más sorprendido que cuando Roma les comentó que sabía cómo entrar en Acuario sin ser vistos—.

— ¡Oye! —rió ella— Tú eres hindú, y eres rubio con ojos azules. Permíteme decirte que eso es mucho más raro que lo mío.

Aries rió. Roma pareció contentarse en ver aquella cara de confusión de Shaka, miró un instante a Mu y se adentró en aquel helado pasillo. Mu la siguió, dejando que la chica le guiase por el lugar y, tras ellos, fue un traspuesto caballero de Virgo. El frío que se percibía desde la entrada no era nada con el que hacía allí dentro. Si Mu se hubiese encontrado con un pingüino, ni siquiera se hubiese extrañado.

Su mirada vagó por la estancia, apreciando todo el hielo que cubría las paredes. Eventualmente, sus verdes ojos se posaron sobre su guía. Parecía estar encogida, abrazando su cuerpo para mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Mu, debido a la armadura, ni siquiera sintió el brusco cambio de temperatura.

El muviano agarró su capa y tiró de ella. Suerte tenía que Shaka mantuviese sus ojos cerrados, de no ser así, de seguro ya estaría haciendo preguntas. Mu lo miró de reojo, asegurándose de que sus pensamientos eran correctos. Al comprobar que Virgo tenía sus ojos cerrados, aceleró el paso y depositó, con suma delicadeza, la capa encima de los hombros de Roma.

Ella volteó a verlo, completamente sorprendida de aquel gesto.

— Debes estar helada.

Aunque la voz de Mu sonó casual, el caballero de Aries agradecía la oscuridad del lugar pues, de forma incontrolable, un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Roma miró un instante la capa blanca y volvió sus ojos, tan azules como el hielo que los rodeaba, sobre el caballero de Aries.

Mu se sintió contrariado, sin poder entender como, a pesar de estar en un lugar frío como aquel, sentía un calor extenderse por su cuerpo al verla sonreír. Parecía que aquel lugar abandonó su aura helada cuando la vio sonreír: tan inocente, tan pura. Mu se vio contagiado por aquellos sentimientos quienes, tímidamente, dibujaron una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Os importa? No me estoy infiltrando en otro templo por amor al arte.

Roma volteó apresuradamente, completamente roja ante las palabras de Shaka. No es tanto lo que dijo el caballero, sino el porqué lo dijo. Mu aprovechó ese instante para desviar la mirada. Se rascó la cabeza, tratado de disminuir la sensación de vergüenza que ambos parecían sentir. Al final, resultó que Shaka se percató de todo.

— ¿Es esta la sala, Roma? —preguntó Shaka—.

Roma corrió hasta donde se encontraba el caballero de Virgo, tan firme y serio. Mu la vio marcharse, correr por aquel lugar mientras agarraba su capa con fuerza, asegurándose de no perderla. Fue aquel gesto, aquel tonto y simple gesto, los que llenaron de una felicidad a Mu. Más animado, más feliz de la situación, fue a darles alcance.

Cuando llegó a ellos, se encontró en medio de una sala. Tal y como Roma había dicho en la entrada. Mu observó, maravillado, lo que el arte del hielo podía llegar a crear. Parecían cristales de tan hermosos que eran. Aries examinó la estancia, apreciando cada detalle.

— Debería estar por aquí.

Escuchó a la voz de Roma resonar armoniosamente por aquel lugar. Casi parecía un cántico. Mu volteó, observándolos desde lejos. Roma pasaba sus manos desnudas por el hielo.

— ¿Ves algo?

De repente, ella golpeó el hielo que estaba tocando, convirtiéndolo en mil pedazos. Shaka la miraba como asustado de la fuerza que podía tener. Ella ni siquiera pareció percatarse de eso.

— Pura escarcha —rió satisfecha—. El caballero de Acuario es listo.

Roma dijo aquel halago en voz alta, como una continuación de sus pensamientos. Mu la observó unos instantes y cruzó la sala hasta detenerse al lado de sus compañeros. Más de cerca pudo ver como allí había una extraña puerta. Bueno, más bien era un arco que conducía a un pasillo sin final. No era un lugar profundo, desde la sala se podía ver donde acababa, pero si estrecho. Seguramente deberían pasar de uno en uno.

— ¿Segura que esto conduce a Acuario? —preguntó Shaka de nuevo—.

Roma parecía divertida.

— ¿Te importaría confiar un poco en mi?

Mu no percibió ni una pizca de enfado en aquella pregunta. Ella les miró, desbordante de confianza, y se adentró en el túnel. Tal como Mu predijo, solo podían ir por allí de uno en uno, y a él le tocó ser el último.

Roma se detuvo delante de una gruesa pared de hielo. Mu esperó que la entrada a Acuario estuviese al otro lado pero, a su sorpresa, la chica alzó la mirada y señaló al cuadro de madera que había en el techo. Si ella no se lo hubiese indicado, Mu no lo hubiese encontrado nunca.

— Esa es la trampilla.

— ¿Recuerdas a que estancia conduce? —preguntó Shaka—.

— Hace más de 300 años que no paso por aquí, no me pidas tanto detalle —bromeó ella—.

Ella escaló por la irregularidad de la pared la cual, casualmente, tenía forma de escalera. Picó un par de veces la madera y la apartó con sumo cuidado. Mu suspiró aliviado. Era viernes, de seguro Camus había bajado al pueblo, no por voluntad propia, sino porque el caballero de Escorpio le obligaría. Como siempre pasaba.

Roma sonrió y escaló por el lugar hasta desaparecer más allá. Shaka fue tras ella y finalmente Mu. Aries examinó la decoración, observando como aquella era una estancia que se encontraba en la zona privada del templo.

— Ahora a buscar la biblioteca —suspiró ella—.

— Eso no es siquiera un problema —intervino Shaka—.

Mu volvió a poner la tapa de la trampilla en su sitio y se levantó. En absoluto silencio, siguieron a Shaka a través del templo. Sin duda, igual que el templo de Virgo reflejaba el carácter de Shaka, el templo de Acuario reflejaba el de Camus. Podría parecer un lugar austero, apenas decorado con unos pocos y sencillos muebles, pero aún así tenía un toque hogareño.

Había algunos cuadros decorando las paredes y fácilmente era percibidle el predominio del color azul en el lugar. El reflejo del aura helada del caballero.

Cruzaron un portal, entrando en la inmensa biblioteca del templo. Mu creía que su biblioteca era grande, pero aquello parecía hasta exagerado ¿Camus habría leído todos aquellos libros? Allí había libros de todas las temáticas, cuidadosamente ordenados. Había una amplia mesa, ahora toda repleto de antiguos manuscritos los cuales, seguramente el caballero estaba examinado. Asombrados, entraron en la sala.

— _Gud_ (2)

Mu sonrió al escuchar aquella palabra. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Roma quien miraba, claramente sorprendida, el lugar. Su mirada se enfocaba a las estanterías más altas. Incluso Mu creyó ver una cierta emoción latiendo en sus iris.

Shaka avanzó y desplegó uno de los rollos de papel que había encima de la mesa. Roma se detuvo a su lado, observando con atención la delicada caligrafía que había allí.

— Este fue el documento que comprobé antes…

Mu tomó aire, iba a acercarse cuando se percató cuanta de algo. Frunció el ceño y sintió como una extraña sensación recorría su columna vertebral, erizando sus cabellos y es que su cabeza no dejaba de preguntar aquello ¿Por qué dejaría Camus una vela encendida?

Instantes después, las luces de la sala se prendieron, dejándolos a los tres expuestos a aquellos ojos acusatorios. Mu tragó en seco, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado en apenas unos segundos.

— Veo que es cierto —empezó a decir Camus con extraña calma, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con recelo a aquellos que irrumpieron en su templo—. Alguien quería entrar en mi templo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo,<strong>_

_**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo se escribió solo, prácticamente. Una noche ¡y listo! Personalmente, empiezo a tomarle cariño al personaje de Roma ¿No os pasa lo mismo? Aunque bueno, aún queda mucho por saber de ella. La información del capítulo: Roma es sueca. Si os digo la verdad, en un principio iba a ser rusa, pero me decanté por el sueco gracias a una amiga mía que es de allí. **_

_**Quiero agradecer todos los followers, favoritos y reviews que he recibido ¡Me habéis animado a seguir escribiendo y pensando en esta historia! ¡Mil gracias! :D Y pasando a la contestación de reviews:**_

_**KarliCM: Seria una buena idea acudir con el anciano maestro ¡No se me ocurrió! Jajajaja tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia ;) Tuve que mirar como 3 cronologías de Saint Seiya para encontrar un año en el que pudiera cuadrar esta historia, al final 1979 ganó Jajaja. Me alegra saber que te está gustando y espero no haber decepcionado con este capítulo :) Muchas gracias por dejar siempre un review ¡Me anima mucho ver a gente que se interesa por la historia! Muchas gracias :D**_

_**Aquila no Asuka: Ahora ya sabes cómo se meten dentro de Acuario Jajajaja Aunque les salió bastante mal. Creo que no servirían como espías (?) Sobre el cristal, no diré nada Jajaja Más adelante traerá una de problemas considerable (eso es todo lo que puedo decir! ;)) Igual que a KarliCM, muchas gracias por dejar tu review a cada capítulo, en serio, es muy gratificante ver como la gente se interesa por tu historia ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Por último, muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. No olvidéis dejar vuestro review y nos vemos en el 5 :)**_

_**Enna**_

* * *

><p>1 - Snör Hall: Sala de nieve en sueco.<p>

2 - Gud: Dios en Sueco

Perdonad si hay algún error!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**. Dos aliados más.

Mu sintió un nudo en su garganta, impidiendo que las palabras saliesen de su boca. Sentía su cuerpo paralizado y su mente no terminaba de procesar la información. Lentamente, la mirada de Aries se movió sobre aquellos quienes le acompañaban. Shaka incluso había abierto los ojos, notablemente sorprendido de encontrarse con Acuario y Escorpio allí; Roma se cubría firmemente con su capa blanca, como si aquella tela pudiera hacerla desaparecer del lugar.

— Espero que sepáis que entrar en templos ajenos sin permiso, está sancionado —siguió hablando Camus ante el silencio que se produjo entre los asaltantes—.

Ante esa amenaza, Mu fue el primero en reaccionar.

— Camus, nosotros queríamos…

Mu calló, incapaz de seguir hablando sin sentir que estaba más de lo que debía. Ante el silencio de Aries, Camus alzó una ceja, expectante por escuchar alguna excusa, por mala que esta fuera. Mu tensó sus labios y miró a Shaka en busca de algo de ayuda por parte de rubio, sin embargo este parecía estar atrapado en el mismo dilema.

— Queríamos comprobar unos archivos —dijo Roma dando un paso al frente—.

Camus la miró, siendo aquella la primera vez que podía observarla con propiedad, puesto que antes quedaba oculta tras la figura de Shaka. Cuando ella salió de su escondrijo, cuando permitió que los ojos azulados del caballero la apreciasen con propiedad, bañada por la tenue luz de la sala, Camus sintió como toda su mente se precipitaba a la confusión. Aquello parecía ser el resultado de un extraño capricho del destino. Las palabras eran reacias a salir de su boca, su mente se negaba a creerse lo que sus ojos percibían con tanta veracidad. Por suerte, Acuario era todo un maestro en ocultar sus emociones, así que ninguno de los presentes logró percibir la confusión que nublaba toda su mente. Sin embargo, no podía decirse que Escorpio tuviese la misma habilidad.

— Camus —llamó Milo siendo incapaz de apartar los ojos de Roma—, ella es tu…

— No.

Acuario se incorporó. Ciertamente se parecía, pero no era ella. El color de su cabello era algo más claro, una tonalidad muy parecida, pero lo que más distanciaban eran sus ojos. Aunque azules, eran mucho más profundos que los de ella. Una sutil diferencia.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Camus—.

Roma se tensó y respondió cautelosamente, observando las reacciones que tenían los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio.

— Roma.

Camus asintió, confirmando su sospecha de que aquella era una chica distinta. Dejó vagar su mirada por la estancia hasta que sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre sus dos compañeros dorados.

— ¿Qué archivos? —preguntó despistadamente—.

— ¿Nos dejaras verlos? —preguntó ella con una mezcla de ilusión y sorpresa—.

— Evidentemente que no —Roma esbozó una mueca ante la contundencia de las palabras de Camus—. Lo mires como lo mires, no hay duda de que habéis allanado mi templo. Si no hubiese recibido la advertencia de Milo, ahora estaríais completamente solos y por ende, podríais indagar por todo el templo en busca de lo que sea que estéis buscando.

— Camus —aquella era la primera vez que Shaka intervenía después de que hubiesen sido descubiertos. Mu percibió un ápice de decepción en su voz—, nuestra intención se resumía en comprobar los registros que tienes.

— Ya lo sé. Después de todo, alguien ha hecho una pequeña visita a mi templo esta tarde ¿o me equivoco?

Mu y Roma voltearon a ver a Shaka. Aunque la expresión de estos dos no se asemejaba a la que decoraba el rostro del caballero de Virgo. Shaka tenía sus ojos más abiertos que nunca, mirando con indudable asombro al caballero de Acuario. De algún modo, logró articular aquella pregunta que pareció resistirse a salir de sus labios:

— ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?

Camus cerró sus ojos un instante, tratando de contener cada gramo de paciencia que pretendía escaparse de su cuerpo. Él era especialmente quisquilloso con eso y solo de recordarlo, se mosqueaba.

— No estaban en el lugar correcto.

— ¡¿Pero no los guardaste?! —gritó Roma al borde la histeria—.

Mu, aunque permaneció callado, era evidente que estaba por gritarle lo mismo que ella. Shaka frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto.

— Claro que sí. Los dejé en el mismo montón de donde los saqué.

Milo soltó una risa. Shaka lo miró inquisitivo.

—En su caos, Camus se entiende —explicó Escorpio. Camus lo reprimió con la mirada aunque este le ignoró completamente— Lo digo por experiencia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Mu—.

— A lo que Milo se refiere —empezó a decir Acuario—, es a que se qué documento consultasteis. Un registro con el nombre de los santos y aprendices de la última Guerra Santa.

— ¿Por qué de esa época? —les preguntó Milo con notable curiosidad—.

Camus cerró sus ojos un instante, tratando de coordinar todos sus descubrimientos y pensamientos. Poco a poco, su mente fue creando situaciones, algunas de más verídicas, otras que parecían novelas de fantasía y que incluso se sentía avergonzado considerar aquello como posible. Sin embargo, fue una de esas fantasiosas situaciones la que le llamó la atención, sobre todo por la perfección en la que encajaban todos los hechos que había observado. Lentamente, Camus volvió sus ojos sobre aquellos que intentaron profanar su templo y que ahora lo miraban expectantes.

— No puedo evitar pensar que algo de ese tiempo esta terriblemente envuelto en todo esto. Después de todo, no consultarías aquellos viejos registros sin una buena razón. Vuestra visita solo ha confirmado mis sospechas.

— ¡Oye! ¡Camus! —pidió Milo balanceándose alrededor de su amigo—Definitivamente te ha afectado el frio. Deberías dejar de ir a Siberia, se te congela la cabeza.

Camus tensó sus labios como medida para que ciertas palabras no se escaparan de sus labios. Shaka silbó por lo bajo, siendo Roma la única que lo escuchase y soltase una pequeña risita. Mu paseó su vista por la estancia, percibiendo como las esquinas empezaban a ser cubiertas por un fino hielo. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que aquello era obra de Acuario quien, a pesar de no mostrar ninguna expresión, su compostura empezaba a resquebrajarse lentamente.

— No se me congela la cabeza, Milo —Camus clavó sus ojos sobre los intrusos—. No me gusta alardear de ello, pero conozco todos los nombres de los santos y aprendices de esta época. Qué casualidad, que ninguno de ellos lleve el nombre de Roma. Ahora, en el documento, ese nombre sí aparece.

— ¡Pero eso que dices es imposible! —exclamó Milo—.

— En ocasiones, lo más imposible resulta ser lo cierto.

Milo frunció el ceño con expresión infantil.

— Deja de hacerte el filosofo ¡¿Tú te has siquiera escuchado?!

Camus inhaló profundamente. Vaya que estaba acostumbrado al temperamental e infantil carácter de Milo, aunque en ocasiones el santo de Escorpio lograba superarse a sí mismo y conducía su preciada paciencia al borde de la histeria, justo como en ese instante.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que esa chica aparezca en las listas de hace 200 años?! —Milo la miró nuevamente y volvió sus ojos sobre el santo de Acuario quien trataba de mantener la compostura, mientras, la temperatura de la sala seguía bajando— ¡Pero si no debe tener ni 16!

— Tengo 18 —comentó ella con cierta molestia—.

Mu trató de mantenerse firme, aunque una ligera risa se dibujó en sus labios; Shaka soltó una risa por debajo, lo que le costó una fulminante mirada por parte de Roma. Milo, por otro lado, ni siquiera prestó atención a la observación de la chica y siguió con su teoría.

— 200 años, Camus ¿De verdad lo crees posible?

Camus sabía que no lograría que Milo lo escuchase, así que cambió de método.

— Cierto —corroboró Camus, pasando sus ojos sobre Roma—. Lo mires como lo mires, es imposible.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Milo indignado—.

Camus sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, orgulloso de los resultados que había tenido su estrategia.

— Solo se me ocurre una respuesta a esto. Aunque, personalmente, prefiero estar equivocado.

Milo escuchaba expectante mientras, los otros tres intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

— Viaje temporal —dijo finalmente—.

Milo ensanchó sus ojos y miró a Roma cual fantasma. Ella se molestó ligeramente por la actitud del santo aunque ese sentimiento rápidamente fue reemplazado por otro: miedo. Era evidente que el santo de Acuario era un hombre perspicaz, tanto como lo eran Degel y Asmita. Ella se aferró una vez más a la capa, sintiéndose algo más segura al tener aquella tela cubriendo sus espaldas. Después de unos angustiosos segundos en completo silencio, ella preguntó:

— ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Camus alzó ambas cejas.

— ¿Perdona? —pronunció Camus lentamente, desconcertado por si había escuchado bien—.

— ¡Espera! —intervino Milo— ¿Es verdad? —ella asintió. Milo corrió sus ojos sobre Shaka y Mu, quienes también asintieron. Escorpio suspiró completamente abatido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y meneándola con cierta inconformidad— ¿Pero eso puede suceder?

Shaka dio un paso al frente:

— Creemos que todo eso ha sido propiciado por una piedra que Roma encontró antes de ser enviada aquí.

— ¿Qué piedra? —inquirió Camus inmediatamente—.

— No lo sabemos —contestó Mu con cierta decepción—. Esperábamos encontrar alguna cosa en tu biblioteca.

— No puedo asegurarlo. Pero si la veo posiblemente pueda reconocerla ¿En dónde está?

— En el templo de Virgo—una ligera sonrisa tiró de los labios de Shaka—.

Sin más demora, emprendieron su marcha hacia el templo de la Virgen. Tuvieron que agradecer que Shura se encontrase fuera, entrenando en algún lugar, puesto que, de haber visto a tantos cruzar su templo, hubiese sospechado y por ende les hubiese hecho un largo interrogatorio. Los templos siguientes estaban vacios, por lo que no les supuso ningún problema llegar al templo de Shaka sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Entraron en la parte residencial, adentrándose en los aposentos del sexto templo hasta llegar a una amplia sala. Aquel lugar parecía ser la sala de estar del templo, un lugar donde la cultura hindú y la griega se mezclaban creando una curiosa y exótica combinación. Más allá de los ventanales se podían apreciar las casas superiores al templo de Virgo, viendo como las antorchas situadas a lo largo de la escalinata creaban un curioso dibujo. Los templos estaban bañados por una cálida luz anaranjada que contrastaba con el cielo oscuro que los coronaba. Una vista que transmitía calma y tranquilidad a aquellos que se detenían a observarla.

— Voy a por la piedra. Enseguida regreso.

Shaka salió por la puerta a paso rápido, dejando a sus invitados acomodarse. Mu jamás creyó que Shaka tendría una estancia así en su templo, pensó que el templo de Virgo sería igual de austero que lo era el suyo. Tímidamente tomó asiento en el sofá, igual que Roma. Ella se sentó a su lado, envolviendo sus brazos en la capa de una forma un tanto peculiar. Mu la miró con una indescifrable expresión decorado su rostro hasta que, finalmente, le preguntó:

— ¿Aun tienes frío?

Ella se encogió y asintió.

— El frío de _Snör Hall_ me ha calado hasta los huesos.

Mu sonrió y miró al frente, observando distraídamente como Camus y Milo tomaban asiento, charlando (discutiendo) aún sobre la posibilidad de que alguien viajase a un tiempo distinto.

— Cuando terminemos con esto, podrás tomarte una ducha en el templo de Aries.

— ¿Podré quedarme en tu templo? —preguntó ella con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa—.

Mu volvió sus verdes ojos sobre ella, no terminando de entender el porqué de aquella pregunta.

— ¿Dónde sino? —preguntó ligeramente divertido—.

Un leve sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas de Roma, quien apresuró en explicarse.

— Pensé que quedarme en los templos os sería demasiado problemático —su voz se iba apagando conforme avanzaba la oración—. Asumí que tendría que buscarme la vida en algún lugar.

Mu la miró unos instantes, una risa se le escapó por debajo de la nariz. Roma, en escucharlo, aún lo miró más sorprendida. Mu descubrió que aquella chica terriblemente expresiva, siendo ese un problema para aquel que tratase de hablar con ella con mínima seriedad.

— No será ningún problema. En los templos se puede quedar quien sea siempre que este tenga permiso del guardián.

Roma sonrió ampliamente. Inmediatamente después, Shaka regresó. En sus manos reposaba una pequeña caja decorada con varios detalles dorados. Virgo tomó asiento en una de las butacas, acercó la caja a la mesa y la abrió, mostrando una piedra de un extraño color verdoso.

Camus alargó su brazo y tomó el objeto, observándolo con sumo interés y cuidado. Los demás lo observaban atentamente, Milo expectante y los otros tres más bien desconcertados.

— Ha cambiado de color —sentenció Roma atrayendo toda la atención de la sala—.

— ¿Cómo? —soltó Camus perplejo—.

Ella se retiró, mirando con desconfianza la piedra que Acuario sujetaba. Negó y reafirmó:

— Ha cambiado de color. Antes era ámbar.

Mu movió sus ojos sobre la piedra. Mirándola detenidamente, la piedra aún tenía su color ámbar, solo que en su interior había una especie de putrefacción que la hacía verse de un color distinto.

— Es como si se estuviese pudriendo por dentro —comentó Milo con cierto asco—.

— ¿Puede ocurrir eso? —interrogó Shaka— ¿Es posible que un objeto se pudra?

— No —Camus dudó y añadió— sin una razón. De todos modos ¿Cuándo la visteis por última vez?

— Esta mañana —contestó Mu—.

Camus desconfió y dejó el objeto de nuevo en la caja.

— Entonces es imposible —sentenció—.

— Algo en esto me dice que va a ser un problema —comentó Roma mientras se masajeaba la cabeza—.

— Problema es poco —dijo Shaka—. Si perdemos esta piedra, me gustará saber como lo haremos para que regreses.

— Camus —llamó Mu, sacando de sus pensamientos al caballero de la onceaba casa—, ¿Te suena haberla visto antes?

Aquella pregunta vino seguida de un profundo silencio. Camus masajeó su barbilla, pensativo, observando aquella curiosa piedra que reposaba dentro de la caja. Después de unos instantes, negó con pesadez.

— Ni siquiera en algún libro.

— ¿Gama oscura? —propuso Milo despreocupadamente—.

— ¿Qué es la gama oscura? —preguntó Roma—.

— Sin duda este es un objeto divino. Supuestamente, cada objeto divino ha sido registrado, aunque en casos muy excepcionales, algunos objetos han logrado mantenerse ocultos hasta nuestros días. Se les llaman objetos opacos. Puede que este sea uno de ellos.

Shaka dirigió su rostro hacia Roma.

— Con menudo objeto fuiste a dar tú —comentó sarcástico—.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Camus meneó la cabeza, tratando de buscar algún hilo por el que tirar, aunque todo parecía inútil. Estaba agotado, había sido un día muy duro de entrenamiento y, cuando por fin creyó que podría descansar, aparece Milo y esos tres intentando infiltrarse en su biblioteca.

— Mañana buscaré algo. Puede que encuentre alguna cosa que nos sea de ayuda.

— Yo miraré en Aries —añadió Mu—. Aunque dudo dar con algo, nunca se sabe.

— De mi olvidaos —declaró Milo en un gesto dramático—. Yo no tengo un solo libro en todo el templo.

Camus lo miró con desaprobación. Shaka suspiró profundamente.

— Miraré que puedo hacer yo también —sentenció—. Si descubro algo, os lo informaré lo más rápido posible.

— Lo mismo por mi —añadió Camus—.

Silencio de nuevo. Camus y Milo, quienes dieron por finalizada la reunión, aprovecharon para levantarse del sofá, dispuestos a regresar a sus templos. Entonces, la voz de Mu sonó una vez más:

— ¿Podemos contar con vuestra discreción?

Milo lo miró extrañado; Camus, sin embargo, ni siquiera pareció sorprenderse ante semejante petición.

— Sé que el tiempo es un elemento delicado, Mu. No te preocupes. Ni Milo ni yo desvelaremos nada de este asunto a nadie. Ni siquiera al Patriarca.

Aquella última afirmación de Camus, llenó de una inexplicable tranquilidad a Mu. Aries no conocía a sus compañeros de la orden dorada, puesto que él no convivía con ellos en el Santuario pero, aún así, sintió que las palabras de Camus eran verdaderas. Además, incluso él sabía de la perspicacia e inteligencia del caballero de hielo, por lo que sería extremadamente cuidadoso con sus acciones.

Shaka, Mu y Roma salieron de la zona residencial de Virgo, guiando a los otros dos caballeros hasta la salida del templo. Una vez en el corredor principal, Acuario y Escorpio se despidieron torpemente y emprendieron su marcha hacia sus respectivos templos.

Ellos quedaron en silencio, observando como sus dos compañeros se perdían tras el laberinto de columnas del templo. La oscuridad pareció volverse más penetrante y densa de lo que era, produciendo eso una terrible sensación en Mu. Aries miró hacia Shaka, encontrándoselo nuevamente con sus ojos cerrados y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿En donde esta Roma? —preguntó el caballero de Virgo—.

.

La cabeza de Camus trataba de procesar y analizar todo aquello. Lo que pensó que era un delirio de su cansada mente, terminó siendo una situación real. Siempre se preguntó si era posible que alguien fuese lanzado a un tiempo distinto al suyo; al parecer, así era. Sin embargo, había algo en todo aquello que no terminaba de gustarle, como la sensación de que había algo terriblemente mal. Empezando por el cambio de color en la piedra.

Su mente seguía barajando diversas incógnitas cuando el ruido de unos pasos corriendo hacia ellos le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Camus miró al frente, encontrándose con Milo detenido en el rellano de la escalinata que conducía a Libra. Los ojos de Escorpio parecían sorprendidos, fijos en algo que estaba tras él. Cuando volteó, observó que era un 'alguien'.

— Roma —llamó Camus quedamente—.

Ella jadeaba ligeramente, fruto del gran spring que tuvo que hacer para alcanzarlos. Poco a poco, las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica:

— Quiero confiar en vosotros.

Camus entendió aquello como una súplica. Acentuó la seriedad en su rostro, tratando de trasmitirle algo de confianza a aquella muchacha.

— No tienes que preocuparte. Ni Milo ni yo diremos nada de esto a nadie.

— ¡Cierto! —corroboró Escorpio, detenido algunos escalones por encima del caballero de Acuario—.

Roma le dedicó una mirada y volvió sus azules ojos sobre Camus.

— Lo sé. Siento que puedo confiar con vosotros, igual que con Shaka y Mu —Una tenue nostalgia que dibujó en sus labios—. Como si os conociera de antes.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en el corazón de Camus. Algo le hizo sentirse inquieto respecto a aquella confesión.

— Nunca se sabe que sorpresas tiene el destino —comentó Camus despistadamente—.

Ella ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

— Gracias.

Camus asintió y ella anduvo de regreso a Virgo. Aunque, apenas después de haber bajado unos escalones, la voz del caballero de Acuario se escuchó una vez más. Ella la escuchó con cuidado, sin voltear a verle.

— Yo también siento que puedo confiar contigo. Te pareces mucho a alguien muy importante para mí. Puede que por eso me sienta obligado a ayudarte.

Por fin Roma volteó, tratando de buscar alguna información más en aquella extraña confesión de Camus. Por desgracia, cuando ella volteó, se encontró con que ambos caballeros ya habían empezado a subir los escalones, dándole la espalda mientras sus capas ondeaban al son de la ligera brisa. No creyó oportuno molestarles más, sobretodo Camus no parecía ser del tipo que hablasen demasiado de él mismo. Una ligera satisfacción se extendió por su pecho, tirando de sus labios, creando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Tomó una última bocanada de aquel fresco y húmedo aire de la noche y regresó a Virgo.

Tras adentrarse de nuevo en la sexta casa, busco a Shaka y Mu, quienes ni siquiera se habían movido de donde los había dejado al irse. Mu la miró con sorpresa y extrañeza; Shaka tenía sus ojos cerrados, aunque a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, se podía deducir que no le hizo gracia su momentánea desaparición.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? —preguntó Virgo—.

— Vi el pavo real que mandaste a otra dimensión.

Mu soltó una risa por lo bajo al ver la cara de Shaka. Virgo meneó la cabeza con desaprobación y Roma rió.

— ¿Vamos hacia Aries, Roma? —preguntó Mu—.

Ella asintió y ambos clavaron sus ojos sobre Shaka, en busca de algún comentario o aprobación por su parte.

— Mañana hablaremos.

Ambos asintieron y, tras intercambiar algunas palabras de despedida, marcharon hacia la salida de Virgo, deteniéndose en las puertas del mismo. Corría una agradable brisa que, de algún modo, les aportaba una sensación de nostalgia. A Mu le recordó a los días que pasaba en Jamir, en total reclusión junto a su discípulo. Aunque la vista era muy distinta a la de aquellas bastas montañas, la sensación era muy similar.

El caballero contempló el recinto del santuario, dibujado de forma difusa por las luces que lo alumbraban. Más allá había pequeños núcleos de luces, pertenecientes a los pueblos de las cercanías y, finalmente, resiguiendo la línea del horizonte, se encontraba el mar, ahora teñido del mismo color que el cielo.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que contempló una vista como aquella, posiblemente cuando aún vivía en el Santuario con su maestro. Pero, sí tenía por seguro que, en cierto modo, echaba de menos aquellos días.

Su mirada se posó sobre Roma, quien parecía atrapada en sus pensamientos, contemplado aquel lugar con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró exaltada y luego dibujó una ligera sonrisa.

— Sí. Todo bien.

Mu no se conformó con aquella contestación.

— ¿Segura? Puede que esto sea muy distinto a como lo conocías.

— No te creas —le respondió despreocupadamente. Mu no puedo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad—. Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian. Puede que la vista sea algo distinta, pero transmite lo mismo que hace 200 años. En cierto modo, es como si hubiese regresado a casa.

Mu la miraba asombrado, sorprendido de la fortaleza que aquella chica le demostraba. Podría parecer simple palabrería, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que aquello era verdaderamente lo que ella sentía.

Inmediatamente, un sentimiento escaló por su pecho, creándole una extraña aunque agradable sensación. Era un sentimiento de euforia, de admiración, una sensación fuerte e impredecible. Mu sintió su estomago contraerse, crearle una especie de cosquilleo que no sabría bien como definir, puesto que nunca antes lo había sentido. Una nueva e inesperada sensación que surgió de lo más profundo de su corazón y se propagó por su cuerpo de forma incontrolable.

Y ese cosquilleó solo se acentuó cuando Roma volvió a hablar:

— ¿Deberíamos ir hacia Aries?

Mu inhaló profundamente, sintiendo que si no se calmaba antes podría tartamudear a cada silaba que tratase de pronunciar.

— Sería lo mejor. Ahora nos encontraremos con algunos caballeros por eso será mejor que…

— ¿Caballeros?

Mu la miró traspuesto.

— Hay que cruzar unas cuantas casas antes de llegar a Aries.

— ¿Por qué no nos tele-transportamos?

— Es imposible —inmediatamente, la mente de Mu revivió los recuerdos de la tarde pasada, como terminaron ambos en el templo de Virgo. Lentamente, el caballero frunció el ceño y miró a Roma con extrañeza— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Exactamente ¿el que hice?

— Cuando trataba de atraparte. Lograste tele-transportarnos hasta aquí.

— Lo sé.

Mu parpadeó perplejo.

— Es imposible. El cosmos de Athena protege los doce templos. Supuestamente no hay forma de cruzar los doce templos a menos que sea a pie.

— Shion también comentó algo al respecto —murmuró ella haciendo memoria—. Aunque yo nunca he tenido problemas para ir de un templo al otro.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Pues no lo sé —confesó—. Pero ¿Qué importa eso ahora? Aprovecha que podemos ir hasta Aries sin bajar ese montón de escaleras.

Mu la miró unos instantes y sonrió tímidamente.

— Cierto —él tendió su mano hacia la chica—, lo dejo en tus manos, entonces.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y tomó la mano del caballero. En comparación con la suya, Roma estaba completamente helada. Ella cerró sus ojos, concentrando toda su energía. Poco a poco, Mu sintió como el cosmos de la chica lo rodeaba. A diferencia de la última vez, su energía era tranquila y reconfortante. Mu sintió aquella sensación de estar flotando, de encontrarse en un lugar distinto. Las tele-transportaciones ajenas solían agilarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a que otros lo llevasen pero, a su sorpresa, esta vez se encontraba increíblemente a gusto. Parecía que no tendrían problemas pero repentinamente, algo los azotó con fuerza. Mu se soltó de Roma y ambos fueron lanzados a lugares distintos.

Cuando recobró la consciencia, Mu sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, puesto que esta se llevó gran parte del impacto. De haber llevado su armadura, apenas se habría dado cuenta pero, vistiendo ropas de civil, su cuerpo quedó desprotegido. Podía sentir como el dolor empezaba a propagarse por distintos sitios de su cuerpo.

Lentamente, miró a su alrededor. Estaba tendido en las escaleras que, a juzgar por el templo que tenía delante suyo, eran las que conducían al templo de Tauro. Se incorporó y se sobó la cabeza. Se había dado un fuerte golpe, más tarde tendría que revisar que no fuese nada grave.

Comprobó que, efectivamente, tenía algunos rasguños aunque nada por lo que preocuparse. No en ese momento por lo menos. Su mirada se alzó una vez más, ahora buscando a aquella que lo acompañaba. Rápidamente se levantó, tratando de buscarla nuevamente. Aunque tampoco dio con ella.

Salto los escalones que lo distanciaban del rellano de mármol que daba paso a su templo y corrió al interior del mismo. Finalmente, en medio de la marea de columnas, logró encontrarla.

Roma se encontraba tendida en el centro del templo, boca abajo. Mu corrió a socorrerla, arrodillándose a su lado y dándole la vuelta. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta que hicieron contacto con los del caballero. Incluso en aquel estado convaleciente, Roma puedo percibir la preocupación de Mu.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con un ápice de histeria en su tranquila voz—.

Ella asintió lentamente y se incorporó. Hizo una mueca de dolor al recostarse contra su brazo derecho. Mu lo tomó con sumo cuidado. Al igual que su mano, su piel estaba sumamente fría.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Él negó y masajeó el brazo. Examinó desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, encontrándose con una contusión muscular a la altura del bíceps. Roma ahogó un grito cuando masajeó aquella zona, confirmándole donde se encontraba el problema.

Mu extendió la palma por la zona afectada, procurando extender su cosmos por el lugar, tratando de aminorar el dolor y curar la contusión. Paulatinamente, el rostro de Roma se fue calmando, pasando de lo que en un principio era una mueca de dolor, a una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Puedes curar con tu cosmos? —preguntó sorprendida—.

Mu sonrió, aún sin apartar la vista del brazo de la chica. Retiró la mano y masajeó de nuevo la zona.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó mirando directamente a sus ojos—.

Ella se tensó, Mu pudo sentirlo por la rigidez de su brazo.

— No. No, no. Estoy bien.

Él asintió y dejó el brazo encima de las piernas de la chica. Su tacto era tan delicado que incluso hacia cosquillas.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó ella dubitativa—.

Mu negó nuevamente.

— Yo estoy bien ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?

Roma meneó la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido. Finalmente hizo una ligera mueca.

— Creo que calculé mal la distancia. Perdón —se disculpó—.

Mu asintió y aceptó aquello como excusa, aunque, en algún lugar de su cabeza, algo le decía que no había sido así. Mu conocía como eran las tele-transportaciones, sabía como funcionaban, el hecho de calcular mal no producía una sacudida tan violenta a los viajeros.

— Bueno —Roma tomó impulso y se puso en pie— ¿Vamos hacia dentro?

Al igual que ella, Aries también se pudo en pie. Roma le sonrió y le tendió su capa.

— Muchas gracias por dejármela, Mu. Aunque, creo que te la ensucié con esta caída.

Los ojos verdes de Mu se posaron sobre la tela que Roma le tendía. Desde que se la dio en _Snör Hall_, ella no se había separado de su capa, siendo esta como un escudo. Mu sonrió levemente y la tomó de vuelta.

— Gracias a ti por cuidarla.

Ella lo miró conmovida y desvió la mirada, temiendo que el sonrojo que empezaba a extenderse por sus mejillas fuese visible a ojos del santo.

— ¿Me sigues?

Ella le miró un instante y asintió. Ambos anduvieron por el templo hasta cruzar el portal que comunicaba con la parte residencial. Cuando Roma entró, fue acogida por un olor a leña muy agradable. El templo de Aries le resultaba acogedor y familiar. Examinó la estancia en la que se encontraban, decorada por unos pocos muebles, muy sencillos. Tan parecidos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Sus ojos se enternecieron al imaginarse a su maestro deambular por allí, regañándole por llegar llena de heridas y, al instante siguiente, preocuparse por si se encontraba bien.

Mu siguió avanzando y, al sentir que Roma no le seguía, volteó a ver. Sintió una punzada de tristeza al verla allí, mirando a toda la estancia con esa expresión nostálgica.

— Roma —ella apreció salió de su ensoñación y rápidamente miró hacia el caballero de Aries—.

— Dime.

— El baño es la última puerta, a la derecha —indicó—. Iré a por unas toallas, si quieres puedes empezar a ir hacia allí.

Ella asintió y, con paso tranquilo, fue hacia la estancia que Mu le indicó. El caballero, por otro lado, entró en una de las habitaciones, la cual correspondía a la habitación privada del caballero. Debido a que Mu no vivía allí, prácticamente no había objetos personales sino únicamente disponía de una cama, una mesita de noche con su lámpara, el armario y la cómoda.

Mu caminó hasta el armario y sacó de él un par de toallas perfectamente dobladas. Salió de la estancia y se detuvo delante de la puerta del baño. Tomó aire y llamó:

— Traigo las toallas —dijo a modo de aviso—.

Roma abrió la puerta, escondiendo su cuerpo tras la madera. Tomó las toallas y tras agradecerle el detalle, cerró de nuevo. Después de unos segundos, Mu suspiró pesadamente y emprendió su marcha hacia la sala. Encendió una pequeña lámpara y se dejó caer en la butaca, completamente exhausto. En el transcurso de unas horas había pasado por todo tipo de situaciones y él, acostumbrado a la tranquilidad que había en Jamir, aquello se le hacía demasiado. Él, que únicamente había ido al Santuario para tratar unos asuntos con Shaka, terminó envuelto en algo mucho más grande. Se propuso aprovechar aquellos instantes de tranquilidad para analizar todo lo sucedido desde una perspectiva más fría y ajena, desgraciadamente, el cansancio le ganó y antes de poder llegar a una sola conclusión, quedó completamente dormido.

.

Roma se entretenía moviendo la superficie del agua con la mano. Toda la sala estaba cubierta por una ligera niebla, fruto del vapor que producía el agua caliente en la que estaba remojada. Ella recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, observando la estancia con especial atención. Prácticamente todo era de madera: los estantes, casi vacios y con algunos potecitos que, supuso, eran de higiene masculina; la cómoda donde se encontraban las dos picas, ambas hechas de porcelana blanca y el banco donde dejó su ropa junto con las toallas que Mu le entregó. Personalmente, se sorprendió al ver el pequeño pódium, también de madera, en el que estaba la bañera aunque, en comparación al relieve dorado que coronaba la sala, ese detalle perdía importancia. El relieve era un dibujo de un elefante, todo él rodeado de abstractas formas florales que daban al lugar un toque exótico y único.

Ella se escurrió hasta que su barbilla tocó con el agua. Parecía que todo aquel frío había desaparecido. Ahora estaba completamente relajada y tranquila aunque, bien sabía, no había solucionado el problema más grande que tenía.

Inmediatamente, su mente le condujo a imágenes de su maestro ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Habría notado su ausencia? Todas aquellas preguntas empezaron a amontonarse en su cabeza y los recuerdos de los últimos cuatro meses no ayudaban a que esa presión en su pecho disminuyese, casi todo lo contrario. Las lágrimas empezaron a picar sus ojos. Ahora que estaba sola, ahora que tenía un instante de paz dentro de ese caos al que había sido arrojada, recordó que no tenía a nadie. Mu y los demás fueron muy comprensivos, algunos se parecían a los santos que ella conocía, pero no eran ellos. Ella seguía siendo alguien que vivió 200 años en el pasado, ellos no eran los santos que los que había convivido: Shaka no era el solitario Asmita, Camus no era el inteligente Degel, ni Milo el apasionado Kardia. Y Mu… Él simplemente no era su maestro, a pesar de que su forma de pensar y actuar pudiese asimilarse.

Tomó aire. Sabía que no obtendría nada de lamentarse y recordar su desgracia, aunque llegar a ese estado fuese inevitable en ocasiones, debía mantenerse lo más fuerte posible. Salió de la bañera y caminó hasta donde las toallas estaban, enrollando una de ellas alrededor. De casualidad, sus ojos se posaron sobre el cristal, el cual reflejaba sus ojos, ahora rojos por las lágrimas.

— Tendré que esperar hasta que se pase —comentó para si misma—.

Con total calma, se aseó y volvió a ponerse las prendas que Shaka le dio antes. Dobló las toallas, dejándolas encima del banco y salió del baño. Seguramente Mu se encontrase en el comedor y así fue, aunque ella no esperó encontrárselo completamente dormido encima de la butaca.

Cuando lo vio, Roma sintió una extraña sensación nacer de ella, propagarse por todo su pecho. La luz de la lámpara le iluminaba tenuemente, alumbrando sus facciones, dotándolas de un color anaranjado. Algunos de sus finos cabellos caían delante de su rostro, mientras, los otros aún permanecían atados. Sus labios, los cuales tenían un tono rosado que, hasta ese entonces, Roma no había percibido, estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Y sus ojos, ahora que permanecían cerrados, mostraban las largas pestañas que los protegían.

Roma avanzó lentamente, hipnotizada por la imagen del santo: tan vulnerable y humano. Allí dormido, vestido con ropas de civil, Mu mostraba su lado más humano. Como, si por aquel instante, él no fuese un caballero sino un ciudadano cualquiera.

Ella anduvo hasta allí, arrodillándose a un lado de la butaca. Observó la mano que allí descansaba. Era una mano fuerte, con algunas magulladuras por lo que, sospechaba, Mu sería el herrero que reparaba las armaduras. Siguió repasando el cuerpo del santo hasta llegar nuevamente a su rostro. Estaba realmente dormido. Dudosa, posó una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió con delicadeza:

— Mu —llamó ella en un tono suave, buscando no sobresaltarlo—.

Roma aguardó unos instantes, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Efectivamente, Mu debería andar por el décimo sueño, como mínimo. Compadeciéndose, puesto que, si él estaba tan casando, seguramente fuese por todos los problemas que le habría causado; decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar aunque, antes, iría a por unas mantas para cubrirlo.

Justo iba a proceder con su idea cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre de la suya. Su corazón dio un vuelco, aunque no sabía si de sorpresa o de alguna otra cosa. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Roma se fijaron sobre el santo.

— Ahora voy —dijo él con voz adormecida—.

Roma se obligó a contestar.

— No. No te preocupes. Yo…

Mu sonrió ligeramente y negó. Finalmente, abrió sus verdes ojos y los posó sobre Roma. Ella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

— Iré a preparar algo para cenar —declaró él—.

— ¿Eh? ¡No es necesario! Bastantes problemas te he dado ya…

Mu asintió y removió su mano de la de Roma. Ella aprovechó y retiró la suya también mientras, observaba como el santo se levantaba y la encaraba con una expresión cansada. Ella trató de pensar en algún método para que Mu no se molestase en hacer la cena, aunque nada dio efecto. Pensándolo bien, hiciera lo que hiciera no lo bajaría del burro. Ella ya conocía de la tozudez de los caballeros de Aries, en especial porque había convivido con uno durante cuatro meses. Podría no parecer demasiado, pero para Roma fue suficiente para conocerle.

— No me das problemas —dijo él sonriendo ligeramente—.

Ella abrió sus ojos con evidente sorpresa:

— Suerte —contestó sarcástica—. Has caído rendido a la que me has perdido de vista.

Mu rió y meneó la cabeza.

— No te preocupes por eso.

— Aunque tú mismo lo digas…

— Vamos ¿Qué te apetece para cenar?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos,<em>**

**_Prometo que no sé cuantas veces llegué a reescribir las escenas de este capítulo (y mis betas no han tenido compasión) jajajaja Pero, si con eso ha terminado mejorando el capítulo, no me importa reescribirlo cincuenta veces (aunque espero que nunca llegue a esa situación Jajaja). Antes de pasar a la contestación de reviews, quiero agradecer todos los followers, favortios y review que he recibido. También debo agradecer todo el apoyo de mis amigos ¡Muchas gracias a todos!_**

**_Y pasando a los reviews:_**

**_KarliCM:_****_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que hay gente que le gusta como redacto y la historia :) Y, yo tengo miedo de ver Soul of Gold, bueno, es una sensación contraria: quiero verla pero me da miedo, veo a venir que va a ser muy dolorosa Jajajaja (va a ser un 'feeeeeeeels…', ya no me fio, menos cuando los caballeros dorados están de por medio)._**

**_Y Camus siempre es muy cool e.e y coincido contigo, Shaka también es uno de mis caballeros favortios. Posiblemente por eso este metido hasta las pestañas en todo este lio. Pobre Jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review nuevamente ¡Y espero verte de nuevo por aquí! ;)_**

**_Nizza R:_****_ (Prepárate para la santa biblia que te voy a escribir Jajajaja) Antes que nada, bienvenida de nuevo al fandom de Saint Seiya (lo bueno siempre regresa) Jajajaja Siento que soy como la influencia que te arrastra hasta aquí :D Lo cual es un verdadero honor Jajaja Y, sobre fiebre, admitamos que ese fic es completamente épico (aunque estoy encontrando otros también bastante buenos, ya te dije ;)) Pero bueno, habiendo leído Fiebre tienes una idea de cómo va este, aunque ya ves como la cosa varia en diversos aspectos (y lo que queda) :D _**

**_Como ves Roma es muy suya (En cierto modo me recuerda a Rena)… Acabo de darme cuenta que sus nombres se parecen ¿Tengo alguna especie de obsesión por los nombres con R? Bueno, como sea ¡Me alegra que te este gustando el personaje! :D _**

**_¿Te dio pena Shion? Entonces cumplí mi función jajajaaj tenía que darle un toque dramático, no siempre podía ser Roma discutiendo con Manigoldo o Shaka lanzando gatos a otras dimensiones. Aunque, si te soy sincera, tengo la sensación que este fic me está quedando bastante serio, lo cual no sé si es algo bueno o malo. _**

**_Por lo que he visto vas a capítulo por día. Buen ritmo jajajajaja (yo me los leo con mucha calma los fics, a excepción de Fiebre y Tantra, esos son un caso aparte). Bueno, espero que te esté gustando el fic y espero ya ansiosa tu veredicto del capítulo 3 ^^ _**

**_._**

**_Dejada esta biblia a mi buena amiga Nizza (la cual posiblemente quiera terminar con mi existencia por esto), quiero decir que, en caso de cualquier duda con el fic, contestaré encantada (lo que no contestaré serán preguntas en las que pueda decir spoilers, aquí a sufrir hasta que se publique jajaajjaa) Sin más, espero que os haya gustado :)_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡No olvidéis dejar un review!_**

**_Enna_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. **La verdadera razón

Tras la cena, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Roma se alojó en la sala de invitados, mientras, Mu se fue a su propio dormitorio. Al abrir la puerta y pasar al interior de la estancia, sintió una punzada de soledad. Hacía años que no pasaba allí la noche, llegando a olvidar hasta aquel olor tan característico a leña.

Se desvistió, quedándose únicamente con sus pantalones. Dejó su ropa perfectamente doblada encima de la cómoda y cruzó la habitación, deteniéndose al lado de la cama.

En su mayoría, aquellos que dormían en el Santuario debían hacerlo sobre una cama de piedra. Por suerte para Mu, a quien le era imposible conciliar el sueño encima de una roca, su maestro le permitió tener una cama. Y allí estaba, años después de que Shion se la trajera para que él pudiera dormir.

Pensó que, con el paso del tiempo, se habría deteriorado; fue al tumbarse cuando comprobó que se equivocaba. Aquel seguía siendo el confortable catre en el que pasó sus noches en el Santuario. Noches en las que, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño por todas aquellas pesadillas que lo atormentaban, Shion se levantaba y le leía un cuento o, y esto ocurría en muy pocas ocasiones, le dejaba dormir con él.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia apareció en la mente de Mu, aunque este no dejó que fuera más lejos. Aquellos serían bonitos días, pero pertenecían al pasado.

Se tumbó boca arriba, fijando sus ojos en el techo. Se filtraba una ligera luz a través de la ventana, aunque esta apenas le molestaba, es más, siempre dormía mejor con una ligera iluminación. Cruzó sus dedos y los dejó reposar encima de su vientre. Inhaló y exhaló tranquilamente, relajando sus músculos, dejando su mente en blanco hasta que cayó dormido. Sus pensamientos pronto fueron arrojados a los dominios de Morfeo.

.

.

_Mu alzó la vista, contemplando con evidente nostalgia el paisaje que se dibujaba delante de él. El sol ofrecía ya sus últimos rayos, los cuales teñían de color anaranjado, brindando una cálida luz sobre el lugar. En la lejanía se apreciaban los altos picos del Himalaya, algunos de ellos con restos de nieve, puesto que aún en verano, el frío y la nieve eran siempre estaban presentes. Sin embargo, Mu se sentía atraído por aquel escarpado turón, sobre el cual yacía uno de los monasterios más importantes que Mu conocía y el cual, casualmente, estaba cerca de Jamir. Desde donde estaba, su ornamentado portal no era visible, puesto que una densa hilera de arboles lo ocultaba, siendo así como si la natura tratase de proteger la entrada a aquel recinto sagrado. _

_Quiso avanzar, sintiendo como el suelo cedía a su peso. Cuando bajó la mirada, observó como él mismo estaba parado en medio de un vasto campo. _

_Alzó la vista de nuevo, viendo como todo su alrededor se había transformado. Aquel era uno de los pasillos del monasterio, con su cargada decoración y su débil iluminación, apenas unas velas a lo largo del lugar. La inseguridad apareció, algo le decía que había algo mal en todo aquello, pero Mu no escuchó. Siguió el camino hasta llegar al pórtico. Más allá había un verde jardín y, coronando su centro, una estatua de Buddha. Mu se acercó hasta ella, maravillado por la obra maestra que sus ojos presenciaban: una detallada y pequeña estatua que, muy probablemente, hubiese sido tallada a mano. Tan ensimismado estaba con aquella belleza que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los sollozos que resonaban por las milenarias paredes del templo. _

_Miró tras la estatua, encontrándose a una chica arrodillada, dándole la espalda. Ella vestía una túnica griega de color blanco, la cual dejaba sus blanquecinos hombros al descubierto. Mientras, su cabellera añil caía descuidadamente por su espalda, llegando a rozar el suelo con aquellos mechones más largos. _

_Le tomó unos instantes reconocerla, pero una vez lo hizo, todo lo que le rodeaba careció de importancia. Mu corrió hasta ella, la abrazó y la atrajo hasta su pecho. Ella se giró en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Mu. Él aún la apretó con más fuerza, buscando transmitirle algo de seguridad._

_Un torbellino de sentimientos se amontonaron en el pecho de Mu, devastándolo desde dentro. De pronto tenía miedo, estaba asustado. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, sentía una espeluznante sensación vibrar en su espalda, como si alguien fuese a apuñalarlo desde atrás en cualquier momento y como música de fondo, sus llantos. _

_La ropa del tibetano empezó a mojarse por aquellas inconsolables lágrimas de la chica. _

_— Roma… —llamó en un susurro, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con su rostro._

_Inmediatamente, perdió la noción del espacio. Aquel rostro ensangrentado de Roma era la única cosa que le preocupaba. La alarma se dibujó en el rostro de Mu, quien rápidamente buscó por una herida aunque pronto comprendió que toda aquella sangre eran las lágrimas de la chica. La poca luz del sol pareció desvanecerse en un suspiro, dejando a Mu en aquel lugar hostil y frío. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, sin saber si era de pavor o de aquella sensación de amenaza. _

_La túnica se tiñó de color carmesí; esa misma sangre que manchaba sus prendas haciéndolo sentir sucio y horrorizado. Un incontrolable miedo hizo revolver su estomago. Él volvió a mirarla, siendo víctima de una horripilante escena de la que solo quería escapar. Quería ayudarla, pero se sentía repelido por aquellas lágrimas rojas que corrían por su rostro. _

_Su cuerpo tembló una vez más, incapaz de controlar aquellos espasmos de terror. Se fijó en los ojos de Roma, aquellos ojos helados y vacios. Ahora mismo, Roma era una muñeca de porcelana que estaba por quebrarse. _

_ Sin apenas ser consciente, la histeria escaló por su garganta, formando palabras entrecortadas._

_— ¿Qué está pasando? _

_Su voz era torturada, al borde del llanto por la misma desesperación. Ella quiso responderle, pero se desvaneció antes de poder emitir un solo sonido. Toda Roma apreció desaparecer, dejando solo el rastro de su sangre en el suelo, las manos y la ropa de Aries ensangrentadas. Aquellas lágrimas que antes eran tímidas a salir de sus ojos, ahora corrían libremente por su rostro._

_Bajó la mirada, queriendo escapar de aquella agonía que sentía. No era solo Roma, era la propia certeza de que algo lo mataría desde atrás pero que, sin saber porque, no podía volver a ver si era cierto. Empezaba a respirar con dificultad, fruto de sus emociones agolpándose en su pecho. _

_Fue entonces, cuando unos pasos resonaron por el pórtico, alertándole de que alguien se acercaba. Su mente le dijo que aquel era Shaka, que salía en su búsqueda por su repentina desaparición del Santuario pero, cuando alzó la mirada, vio que su mente le engañó. _

_Las palabras parecían reacias a salir de sus labios, su mente no cohesionaba los acontecimientos correctamente. De pronto, todo lo que tenía como certeza se volvió una duda._

_Y él estaba allí, con la misma apariencia que Mu lo recordaba: Su largo cabello plateado, vistiendo con las oscuras túnicas del Patriarca, con el casco cargado en su mano derecha. Su expresión era cansada y sabia, palpable en ella las atrocidades que había presenciado, sin embargo, eso no devaluaba la cálida y confortante sonrisa que tenía. El corazón de Mu dio un brinco, sintiéndose cargado por sentimientos tan profundos como la tristeza y la nostalgia. Cientos de recuerdos se despertaron, reviviendo todas las experiencias que tuvo con aquel hombre, aquel que consideraba su padre. Un incontrolable anhelo escaló por su garganta, produciendo que más lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. _

_— Maestro —llamó con voz ronca._

_Mu estaba decepcionado por llorar en frente suyo, se sentía pequeño en comparación a la entidad que sus ojos presenciaba; aunque el otro ni siquiera parecía tenerle en cuenta. Sus ojos rosados estaban vacios, como los de Roma, faltos de vida. _

_— Desaparecida —fue lo primero que dijo en una voz monótona._

_Mu le miró frustrado, aunque con la confusión brillando en sus ojos. Pero de nuevo, el mayor no lo tuvo en cuenta y siguió gritando aquello:_

_— Desaparecida, desaparecida, desaparecida, desaparecida…_

.

.

Mu se levantó sobresaltado, ahogando un grito cuando sintió el frío de la madrugada acariciar su nuca. Se sobó la cabeza, aún consternado por los recuerdos de ese último sueño. Rápidamente examinó a su alrededor, viendo que se encontraba en su alcohola en el templo de Aries. Inevitablemente, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Sus ojos pasaron al reloj que había encima de la mesita, el cual marcaba que eran las 5 de la madrugada. Meneó la cabeza. Aún sentía su corazón latir con histeria dentro de su pecho, y no tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a dormir para soñar con esa pesadilla. Resignado, se levantó y caminó hasta la cómoda donde tenía su ropa.

Se vistió en completa oscuridad, no queriendo que la luz molestase sus ojos y, una vez listo, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Seguramente encontraría algo que hacer en el comedor: ordenar, preparar el desayuno… Mil tareas se le ocurrieron, pero ninguna le convenció como leer aquel libro. Mu se agachó y palpó el suelo en busca del saco que trajo de Jamir. En aquella modesta bolsa, él empaquetó los utensilios necesarios para pasar su corta estada en el Santuario. Allí habían algunos objetos de higiene personal, ropa de recambio, algo de dinero y, lo que él buscaba, el diario.

Kiki fue quien lo encontró, un día que ambos estuvieron haciendo limpieza en la torre de Jamir. Era un libro especialmente antiguo, incluso sus páginas habían sido ya teñidas de amarillo. La cubierta, que en su momento debió ser marrón, era ahora color caoba, completamente desgastada y magullada, con un tacto áspero. Mu lo tomó y se lo llevó consigo.

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, no queriendo despertar a Roma con el ruido y salió de la zona privada. En un primer momento quiso leer aquel diario en el salón, pero luego recapacito, recordando que no había nada más relajando que una lectura al aire libre, respirando la fría humedad de la madrugada.

Siendo así, sorteó las columnas de su templo y se sentó en los primeros escalones que conducían a Aries. En la lejanía se empezaba a vislumbrar una pequeña claridad, advirtiendo de que la mañana se acercaba. Mu recostó su espalda en la columna y abrió el libro. Una delicada caligrafía decoraba las hojas en blanco del cuaderno.

Mu tuvo la oportunidad de leer algunas de aquellas páginas en Jamir, pero no pudo seguir hasta el final. Aprovecharía hasta que Roma se levantase para leer algo más. Retomó la lectura por un tiempo, hasta que alguien irrumpió en su templo.

— Buenos días —saludó una amigable voz.

Mu sonrió, empezaba a preguntarse cuando sería que vendría a verlo. Cerró el cuaderno y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con Aldebaran de Tauro allí. A juzgar por los desordenados cabellos del caballero, era evidente que Aldebaran había tenido una noche algo movida. Mu se sentía extrañamente divertido al respecto.

— ¿Una noche apasionada, Aldebaran?

Inmediatamente, las mejillas de Tauro adquirieron un brillante color rojo. Este trató de defenderse, pero de su boca no salían más que monosílabos sin coherencia. Mu rió; Aldebaran se dio por vencido. Nunca lograría engañar a Mu. Resignado, tomó asiento al lado del santo.

— ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por Aries?

— En realidad ¿Qué haces tú por el Santuario? —rió Aldebaran—. Me extrañé cuando escuché que viniste.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —inquirió Mu.

— Tyrone me lo comentó ayer por la tarde. Quise venir a verte pero no había nadie. Desistí y mira, hasta hoy que no he podido dar contigo.

Mu meneó la cabeza, ligeramente divertido.

— ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? —preguntó de nuevo el caballero de Tauro.

— Solo vine a tratar unas cuestiones con Shaka. Últimamente están sucediendo algunos problemas en la frontera con India. Pensé que Shaka podría ayudarme a investigar.

— ¿Shaka? —interrogó Aldebaran— ¿El caballero de Virgo? —Mu asintió. Aldebaran rió sonoramente mientras daba algunas palmadas en el hombro de Mu— ¡Pobre criatura inocente!

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mu completamente perdido.

— Por favor, que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿Desde cuándo Shaka de Virgo se preocupa por algo que no es su sagrada meditación?

Mu quiso defender a Shaka, explicarle a Aldebaran lo ocurrido la tarde pasada y como Shaka se comprometió a ayudarlo con el asunto de Roma. Sin embargo, no había modo de decir aquello sin desvelar todo el problema, por lo que permaneció callado.

— El día en que Shaka se aparte de su meditación, el mundo estará por terminar.

— No me seas catastrofista.

Aldebaran rió nuevamente, mientras Mu esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y en que podría ayudarte Shaka de Virgo?

— Ya te lo he dicho, pensé que Shaka podría investigar desde el lado hindú. Él tiene un gran renombre allí, después de todo.

— ¿Shaka? —preguntó Aldebaran perplejo.

Mu asintió y siguió:

— Tiene varios contactos, gente de altos cargos incluso. Pensé que él sería el más indicado.

Aldebaran le sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Y qué tan graves son esos problemas?

Mu abrió sus ojos y desvió la mirada al suelo.

— Bueno —Mu hablaba tan bajo que a Aldebaran, todo y estar sentado a su lado, le costaba entenderlo—, desapariciones y algunas emboscadas oficiales, supongo.

— Mu —llamó Tauro en un tono grave—, eso lleva produciéndose desde hace años ¿Por qué ahora te interesaría ahora?

Aries aguardó en silencio, no sabiendo que responder a esa observación. Aldebaran tenía razón, aquello llevaba produciéndose desde hace años ¿A qué se debía su "repentina" preocupación? Finalmente, Aldebaran soltó un profundo suspiró. Mu salió al encuentro de su mirada, encontrando como la jovial expresión de Aldebaran era ahora más seria, preocupada incluso.

— Dime la verdad. No estás aquí por eso ¿cierto?

— Te prometo que estoy aquí por eso —se apresuró en decir Mu.

— Y algo más —Mu esbozó una breve mueca—. Mu, que nos conocemos desde pequeños ¿Qué más te ha traído hasta aquí? Detestas el Santuario, ni siquiera vives aquí. La excusa de Shaka funcionará con el resto, no conmigo.

Mu se quedó pensativo unos momentos, sintiendo la seria mirada del toro puesta sobre él. Terminó por rendirse, no lograría nada de seguir alargando eso. Mu le tendió el libro a Aldebaran, quien lo aceptó con cierta inquietud.

— No me digas que este libro tiene que ver.

— Y mucho. Ese, Aldebaran, era el diario de mi maestro.

— ¿De Shion? ¿Qué haces tú con él?

— Kiki lo encontró. Estoy aquí por lo que sucede a partir de la onceava página.

Aldebaran no reparó en abrir el libro y comprobar la página que Mu le indicó. Cuando llegó a ella, sintió una extraña sensación recorrer toda la su espalda.

— Desaparecida —leyó. Aldebaran miró a su amigo— ¿Quién?

— Sigue pasando páginas —indicó Mu.

Aldebaran obedeció y siguió avanzando en el cuaderno. Todas las páginas estaban cubiertas con la misma palabra: Desaparecida. La letra parecía tintinear en el papel, como si el pulso de su autor temblase al escribirla. Pronto, Aldebaran llegó a la última de las páginas donde se encontró escrito:

_24 de Agosto de 1979_

Tauro alzó una ceja, confuso.

— Eso fue ayer —sentenció, dejando el libro de nuevo en el suelo. Mu lo tomó de vuelta.

— Exacto. Un diario escrito hace más de 200 años atrás, tenía como fecha ayer. No pude evitar pensar que ocurriría algo.

— ¿Y porque venir hasta el Santuario?

Mu alzó la mirada al cielo, viendo como la claridad empezaba a ganar a la oscuridad de la noche.

— Porque los caballeros estamos destinados a terminar en el Santuario ¿no es así?

Aldebaran se removió incomodo. Mu sonrió, bastante bien sabía que el caballero de Tauro trataba de huir de toda aquella extraña filosofía de las constelaciones. Él tenía una concepción distinta de lo que era ser un caballero y Mu, aunque no la compartía, la respetaba.

— ¿Tienes guardia esta mañana? —preguntó Aries cambiando totalmente de tema. Aldebaran dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado, a lo que Mu rió suavemente.

— Sí, sí que la tengo. Me toca vigilar con Cáncer. Que Dios me pille confesado.

— Deathmask no es tan terrible —Aldebaran alzó ambas cejas—. Podría ser peor.

— ¡Y mucho mejor!

Mu rió. Aldebaran meneó la cabeza y volvió a ponerse en pie.

— Bueno, mejor que vaya hacia la entrada. A morirme de asco toda la mañana se ha dicho.

— Di lo que quieras de Deathmask, pero al menos es entretenido estar con él. Seguramente se pasará más rápido de lo que crees.

— Espérate ahí y ten fe sobre eso que acabas de decir. Esta mañana pueden pasar tres cosas: que Deathmask se pierda en _no-sé-que-lugar-del-inframundo_ y no me de la lata; que empiece a amenazar a todo aquel que pase por allí o que me harte de él y empiece una batalla de 1.000 días.

Mu ladeó la cabeza.

— Trata de evitar la tercera.

Aldebaran inhaló profundamente.

— Pides mucho, tú —Mu sonrió—. Bueno, como he dicho, voy a morirme de asco. Hasta la vuelta, si es que vuelvo.

Tauro empezó a descender los escalones del templo de Aries, cuando el guardián del mismo gritó a sus espaldas.

— ¡Que sea leve!

Y, aunque Aldebaran no volteó a ver a su amigo, sonrió y siguió bajando. Mu lo observó marcharse hasta que finalmente se levantó, dispuesto a ir hacia el interior del templo a preparar el desayuno.

Cruzó el corredor principal y empujó el portón, encontrándose con Roma al otro lado. En una primera impresión, Mu pensó que Roma se había levantado y, al no verle allí, iba a salir a buscarlo. Iluso él, puesto que la realidad era bien diferente y se percató de ello cuando examinó la expresión de la chica.

Roma lo miraba con una indignación y decepción inexpresables. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, señal que había llorado o estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sus dientes y puños fuertemente apretados y sus cejas fruncidas, demostrando el torrente de emociones que sentía la chica.

Mu sintió como sus palabras morían en sus labios, no llegando a ser pronunciadas. Poco a poco, toda aquella felicidad que obtuvo de su plácida charla con Aldebaran, fue substituida por una angustia y temor inconcebibles.

— Roma —logró decir en tono cauteloso— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

— Aún no me lo creo, Mu ¡Confié en ti!

Mu se sintió confundido y perdido ante semejante acusación. No entendía el porqué de la furia de Roma hacia él ¿Un mal sueño? No, sabía que no. Eventualmente, una ligera sospecha se fue formando en su mente. Su rostro adquirió una expresión triste, fruto de la empatía que sentía por Roma, aunque ella ni siquiera pareció percibirlo.

— ¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan cobarde?! Ahora entiendo porqué tanto interés en mi maestro ¡Ya que él también fue el tuyo!

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, tornándolos de una tonalidad más clara y triste. Pronto, aquellas gotas saladas empezaron a crear caminos a través de las pálidas mejillas de la chica, quien ni siquiera les prestaba una mínima atención. Tan ofendida que se sentía por aquel que permanecía delante suyo, sin saber cómo reaccionar a todo aquello.

Mu inhaló profundamente, sintiendo la culpabilidad apresar su pecho. Debió haber sido más cuidadoso aunque, en realidad, debería haberle dicho a ella, desde un primer momento, que Shion era también su maestro. Ni siquiera él entendía el porqué no quiso decírselo, pero ahora le tocaría afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Escúchame Roma…

— ¡_Inte_!

Mu retrocedió al escuchar la furia lanzada en aquella palabra. Tan ofuscada estaba por la rabia que incluso había dejado de hablar en griego. Su cosmos empezó a encenderse de forma amenazante, alertando al caballero que, de no hacer nada al respecto, aquello podría terminar muy mal.

Trató de llamarla diversas veces, pero ella no parecía atender a razones. Mu ni siquiera estaba entendiendo que lo que decía, pues únicamente escuchaba palabras furiosas en lo que, supuso, era sueco. Gradualmente, la temperatura del tempo empezó a descender sin razón aparente, siendo así que en algunos rincones del templo empezaba a apreciarse signos de escarcha. Mu contempló aquel fenómeno con evidente sorpresa ¿Aquel era el poder de Roma? ¿Ella también podía congelar cosas? Por si no tenían bastante con Camus.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos se posaron sobre la ventana, viendo como más allá del cristal empezaban a caer copos de nieve. Por Athena ¿Cómo podía siquiera lograr que nevara? ¿Tan abrumador era el poder del hielo? Si esto era lo que pasaba con el caballero de Acuario cada vez que perdía los nervios, agradecía la pasividad y tranquilidad de Camus.

.

Aldebaran permanecía de brazos cruzados, golpeando el suelo impacientemente. Apenas 5 minutos llevaba de guardia y ya tenía ganas de estrangular a Deathmask. Cáncer, por otro lado, miraba a Tauro con evidente indignación, ignorante a las emociones del brasileño.

— No entiendo porqué me has detenido —sentenció él—. Yo tenía razón.

El empedrado debajo de Aldebaran se resquebrajó, alertando a Deathmask del increíble enfado que Tauro traía y que, si no iba con cuidado, explotaría de un momento a otro. Usualmente le gustaba molestar a sus compañeros, pero algo le decía que en ese día no debía alentar el enfado de Tauro. Y, puede que Deathmask no hiciera caso a nada, pero a su intuición la tenía en un pedestal. Si ella decía que no debía seguir molestando a Aldebaran, mejor sería que no lo hiciese.

Despistadamente bajó la mirada al suelo, tratando de no ver la mirada fulminadora de Aldebaran, aunque aún la sentía puesta sobre su nuca. Se fijó en una pequeña hormiga. Era tan trabajadora, llevando comida a su hormiguero para pasar el invierno, que no dudó un solo instante en pisotearla. Y vaya con que era resistente, porque le costó varios pisotones para matarla. Cuando finalmente chafó al animal, observó como un copo blanco caía justo al lado de su pie. Su mirada se dirigió a Aldebaran quien, igual de sorprendido que él, observaba como copos de nieve caían sobre ellos.

— ¿Nieve? —preguntó Deathmask con un ápice de histeria en su voz.

Aldebaran se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

— El tiempo está loco.

— O a nuestro caballero de Acuario se le ha ido la pinza definitivamente—añadió Cáncer.

.

Mu empezaba a sucumbir a la histeria. De seguro que la mitad del Santuario… Que la mitad ¡Todo el Santuario! Todos estarían viendo como aquellos copos de nieve caían inexplicablemente en pleno mes de Agosto.

Mu trató de retener aquellos sentimientos, trató de serenarse sin demasiado éxito. Debía hacer algo al respecto con evidente urgencia, de lo contrario… Ni siquiera quería pensar que podría pasar si no hacía nada. Casi inconscientemente, aquella palabra escaló por su garganta, siendo un claro reflejo de la situación que estaba pasando su anfitrión.

— ¡Roma!

Ella se detuvo en seco, mirándolo aún con ojos llorosos, pero sorprendida. Pocas personas habían escuchado gritar a Mu, muchas menos habían sido las que lo vieron enfadado. Mu sintió una culpa incontrolable al mismo instante. Era cierto que Roma empezaba a descontrolarse, pero tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo. La culpabilidad se acentuó en el rostro de Mu, quien alargó el brazo, buscando acariciar la mejilla de la chica para consolarla.

Sin embargo, antes de que los dedos de Mu pudiesen tocar su piel, ella desapareció, tele-transportándose a otro lugar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos,<em>**

**_Aquí traigo un capítulo más en esta historia, el sexto ya. Me alegra ver como poco a poco las cosas empiezan a enredarse. Siendo sincera soy especialmente para seguir una historia: o me quedo sin ideas, o sin ganas, o simplemente no le veo coherencia a nada. Llegar a publicar un sexto capítulo es todo un record para mi ¡Y todo gracias a los apoyos que estoy recibiendo! Muchas gracias a los favoritos, followers y reviews que estoy recibiendo ¡Es gracias a vosotros que tengo ilusión en seguir escribiendo esta historia!_**

**_Y pasando a la contestación de reviews: _**

**_Aquila no Asuka:_****_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí (ya sé que las advertencias de Fanfiction apestan, yo he desistido ya). Coincido contigo en que Camus es demasiado hermoso ¡¿Por qué nos lo matan siempre?! T_T (Razón número 5 por la que me da miedo ver Soul of Gold, tengo el presentimiento que se lo cargarán. Parece que es una tradición en la Toei cargarse al caballero de Acuario u.u'). Y sobre Milo, quería darle un carácter algo más alegre, como el que tiene en episodio G (no sé si lo has leído), lo mismo con Shaka ¡Creo que Shaka es más humano de cómo lo muestran! Jajajaja Mu también me gusta mucho, de ahí que sea uno de los protagonistas :P Pero bueno, me alegra saber que te está gustando (y que incluso le estás tomando cariño a Roma ;)) Un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario :)_**

**_Leri: ¡Bienvenida al fic! Me gusta ver como cada vez más gente sigue la historia así que muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero verte más veces ;) PD: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ^^_**

**_Nizza R: A ti te he dejado para el final por una evidentísima razón ¡La santa biblia que me has dejado! Jajajajaja (Que sepas que he tenido que hacer un esquema sobre como contestar a tus reviews) Y dudo que pueda superarte, pero se intentará ;)_**

**_Punto 1. (o lo hago así o me pierdo en la inmensidad de la contestación Jajaja) Vi tu review ¡Yay! Y me cobré la venganza pero… creo que esta vez… tu ofensiva ha sido mejor ¿Sabes que he puesto los reviews en un Word y ¡son 4 páginas!? Cuidado, en ningún momento me estoy quejando, solo que pienso: que crack, solo por el esfuerzo me esforzaré en que la contestación sea bastante largaaaaaa ;) Pero con amor jajajaja Con esto pretendo reivindicar mi título de influencia (de la mala, que ser buena no tiene emoción) así que ¡de nada! ¿Habré despertado viejos recuerdos hablándote de este fic? :) _**

**_Punto 2. ¿Qué sería el Santuario sin los estropicios de Géminis? ¡Son el signo que le da emoción a la historia! No iba a ser menos aquí :D jajaajaj Y sobre el Patriarca no puedo decir nada, más adelante se aclarará todo ¡Te tocará esperar! ;) Jajajaja Bueno, lo de la información ya lo descubriste al leer el 5, así que no te digo nada Jajajaja y si, Camus tiene el santo don de la oportunidad :P_**

**_Punto 3. Relación Mu-Roma, la dejo a tu imaginación jajajajaja Tienen cierta tensión entre ellos, debo admitirlo. Aunque esa es la intención así que Jajaja _**

**_PD PUNTO 3: Ya te lo dije, pero de todos modos lo repetiré. Muchas gracias por la aclaración se los guiones en los diálogos. De verdad no tenía idea de que funcionaba así :D A partir de ahora lo tendré en cuenta y, si tienes alguna corrección más ¡No dudes en decírmela! :)_**

**_Punto 4. Ahora soy yo la que tiene curiosidad sobre la persona que crees que es ¿De quién se trata? Yo te contestaré más adelante, cuando aparezca, por ahora no puedo, haría spoilers jajajaj Te quedarás con la intriga (otra vez) Dios, soy malvada en el fondo :P Sobre Roma, yo creo que alguien que estuviese en otro tiempo se sentiría solo, puesto que no sabría como volver (al menos en este caso es así) y está rodeada de personas que, muy bien, la ayudan, pero siguen sin ser aquellos a los que ella conoce. Esa es mi opinión, no he estado en esa situación por lo que no puedo saber realmente que pasaría ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¿Tú como te sentiríais? Curiosidad, más que nada x)_**

**_Punto final. Diría que no he logrado superarte, pero al menos me he acercado. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y soy muy feliz de recibir tus reviews ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y a ver si te veo pronto de nuevo por aquí :)_**

**_._**

**_Tras la biblia, quiero proponer una pregunta. Es la misma que le mandé a mi amiga Nizza R y es: "Si os encontrarais en la situación de Roma (viajar a otro tiempo sin razón), ¿Cómo os sentiríais?" _**

**_Mi opinión es básicamente esta historia, yo diría que estaría asustada y confundida. Puede que hasta histérica, Roma está actuando demasiado calmada. De haber sido yo, creo que habría salido corriendo del Santuario en cualquier instante Jajajaja_**

**_¡Dejadme vuestras respuestas en los reviews y muchas gracias por leer! Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D_**

**_No olvidéis dejar algún review ;)_**

**_Enna_**


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Bueno, este es un pequeño aviso a todos los seguidores de esta historia. Debido a mi falta de inspiración y a que la trama esta volviéndose complicada (y quiero tratar de hacer la historia lo mejor posible), deberé dejarla pausada por un tiempo.

Disculpad las molestias y la retomaré tan pronto me sea posible. Agradezco todo vuestro apoyo y espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto por aquí! :)

Enna


End file.
